Veelan
by Oro4
Summary: It started off with one bite... and ended up more he imagined. Draco finds Hermione to be his mate and marks her, but what else happens after that? Why does a certain newly made veela have more than one mate? Will everyone get along? DmHgHp NOT A CIRCLE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! It's a new story! Woot! There is a surprise! I hope you like it! It's going to be four chapters! This chapter is in Draco's point of view. Oh, and if you were wondering, a circle is connected right? Well if you looked at the pairings it said Dm, Hg and Hp. A circle would be DmHg, HgHp _and_ HpDm. I don't do that- so sorry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Veelan

Have you ever woken up one day only to have the most curious feeling of emptiness in your gut? I have. It happened a few mornings ago as a matter of fact and since then I have learned a few things. Yes I know, surprisingly enough I have learned of something other than me being absolutely gorgeous, but this ruins all of my previous knowledge of myself. It completely changed the way I saw myself- my gorgeous, gorgeous self. For you see, I woke up one morning a veela.

What's a veela? You might ask and I would reply to you that it is nothing but a bloody pain in the arse. I'll tell you right now, that feeling I woke up with was something I should not have to deal with every minute of every day of my life, but you know what? I bloody well have to! Why? Because that damned blood won't shut-up about this or that at any moment of any day. I tell you walking around school, trying to cover your manly problems is not fun. And why do I shame these feelings? Because the damned veela blood had to pick the worst (now the only thing I can say is best) personne for me to want to shag.

When I first experienced waking up to being a veela the only personne I could ask was my father. Thank Merlin he was busy because I really couldn't see myself asking him what the heck was wrong with me. He would write back to me and say something in the fashion that I was letting myself forget my mission or some nonsense. So whom else could I turn to? Not Dumbledore, Merlin no, I looked to my friend, my only friend as far as I was concerned and that was Blaise Zabini. But damn that bastard for not helping me in the least! They only thing he said was that there had to be some blood in there from before, veela blood passed down from my family, and the blood seemed to awaken at a time like this. Then he told me to go to the library and look for some books. Damn him to think that I was some sort of…Gryffindor mudblood that won't be mentioned!

Oh wait but that is yet the best part. I go to the library to figure out exactly what veela blood was and what special things came with it, and what do you know Harry bloody Potter and his damned sidekick Hermione mudblood I-can't-stand-the-sight (oh how I wish I could say that now) Granger sitting together reading a large book on something I didn't want to know about. They see me and I sneer. I hated them as much as they hated me. I sat down after finding a few books that seemed to be remotely helpful. A shiver seemed to run down my spine as Granger looked at me. Her eyes were bright this morning and very pretty. And at the time, I didn't want to admit it but she wasn't as ugly as before. Anyway I gave Granger a smirk.

"See something you like, Granger? Wouldn't want Weasley to get jealous would we?" I said.

"Sod off you prat!" Potter said angrily.

I was having fun but starting to feel odd. Granger's eyes were sharp and intelligent and by no means had anything but dislike in them for me but I…I was enjoying the way Granger looked at me way too much.

"Is it really Weasley you fancy Granger? Honestly, you could do so much better," I said. Something in the pit of me- that emptiness- knew it was true. She could do so, so much better.

"Humph! I didn't know you cared so much about my personal life Malfoy," Granger said in that all so know-it-all voice of hers. I stood up taking my books with me and passed by Granger with a malicious look in my eyes.

"I just don't want this school turning uglier with the two of you getting together," I said walking past Potter to the check out counter. It was true. If I hated one thing more than Weasleys it was Weseley and Granger. How disgusting could one possibly get?

Now that whole thing was a few days passed. Right now I am lying on my bed trying very hard not to take my wand and kill myself. Why you ask? Because I just had a dream about Granger. Oh it wasn't the pleasant kind with me killing her in the most painful way possible, no it was me and her together…in one room… with a bed…. doing things…nasty things… things that Merlin help me, I should not be doing with Granger! I woke up with my heart pounding and sweat covering my body. I was, needless to say rock hard. The whole week had been torture! Did I mention that in my reading I found out the reason for my 'emptiness' the other day? Oh my, will you all have a cow. It's because I. Need. A. Mate. I won't repeat myself because it is all too horrible to say again. Now, mind you, when I first found that out, I was certain that it did not pertain to me. Needless to say I studied on and I found that every veela, everywhere, had a mate. It was their way of keeping the population in check and their hormones in balance.

I read such… interesting stories about veela and their mates. They did very…adult things with one another. Mind you I am a seventeen year old so I know all about sex but the things veela had to do to their mates, just so the chosen person would mate with them, made my insides crawl. On one hand nothing I read should be put into reference books but on the other side I wanted more. My blood boiled with hunger at the words written in the books. My body hummed with excitement and well… lust. Something so difficult for me to comprehend- to see me doing- made me want to do it all the more. How can I tell you what I mean? Well, I read that a veela must share blood with its mate. It is part of the Bonding and the Bonding has changed over the course of hundreds of thousands of years- since in the introduction of vampiric blood ages ago. More than one book said that veela now have to bite, I mean, tear the flesh of the mate. I won't lie to you. I did not want to go through with that. I was not some sort of bloodsucking fiend! But then the more stories I read, the more I researched, the more I wanted to feel my mate's flesh in my mouth. The more… I wanted to share my blood with her. Sickening isn't it? I know, oh how I know!

There was a problem with this whole thing, I'll tell you now. My mate, I didn't know who she was and I needed to find her. I had time, but not a lot. Wait I'm sorry forget all of that. I know who my mate is. I'm just trying, really hard not to know who it is. I bet you're all like "I know who it is!" And I bet you do. It's damn Granger. Granger! Of all the people to be picked my blood just has a way of picking someone so difficult. Oh, I'll get over not wanting Granger as my mate real soon like, but then the trouble will kick in. How in bloody hell will I mate with her? I hate her (do not, but I just don't want to admit it for a little while longer) and she hates me. Every bit of me. So how do I get this to work?

A bit of my dream flashes in my head and I moan. I couldn't help it. My blood rushed through my veins at the thought of my Bonding with her. I was excited at the thought of bonding with her! Why bother fighting the inevitable? If Granger was going to be my mate and there was no way getting out of it (and there was absolutely no way) then I would have to suck it up. But what about my principals and values as a Slytherin and Malfoy? Am I just going to throw them all away with no fight? That isn't what Malfoy would do! That isn't the Malfoy I know! I bet you are all thinking somewhere along those lines aren't you? Well let me tell you this; what about them, yes and yes. And the Malfoy you knew never had raging, desire filled veela blood running through his veins. I had to look at the situation with an open mind or else I would never be able to try all the things I read about and studied. And I wanted to try them out… all of them.

There are so many things that I haven't told you yet. Things about the Bonding that veela have done and things about after the Bonding that I wanted to do. If that woman would let me bond with her, maybe then I could show them to you but first I had to concentrate getting her in my clutches. Clutches… I laughed. That word makes me sound somewhat sinister. I like it. I rolled out of bed finally able calm my… problem down and walked into the bathroom. I showered myself and put on my school robes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I needed a haircut. It was becoming longer and I was looking a lot like my father. I didn't want that. I admire him some of the time and hate him the rest.

Oh did I mention that I was Head Boy? No, it seemed to slip my mind. And do you know who Head Girl is? Yes, Hermione Granger. And did I mention that she hasn't been in this room once since the beginning of the term? Well she hasn't. Since she first learned that I was Head with her, she has been ignoring the dorm and living the other filthy Gryffindors. I would have to change that soon if I was to mate with her. I think I'll go talk to the Headmaster about this. She isn't interhouse cooperating and that is against the rules. I grin to myself all the way to the Great Hall. She didn't have to listen to me… yet. But in a few weeks give or take one or two she would be hanging on every word I said...

As I am happily plotting Granger's fall I walk into the Great Hall and it silences. Damn it all why the hell was everyone looking at me? I scowl as I walk to my table. I hear little sighs and moans coming from the Ravenclaw table and I looked at the girls who made them. They ogle at me and I am officially curious. I sit at my table next to Blaise and frown at the small buzz that starts around the room. Why were they all looking at me?

"Why the hell are you staring?" I snap at some Slytherins who look away as soon as I say it.

"That isn't a nice thing to say," Blaise said smiling.

"I didn't say it to be nice," I reply. "Pass me the pumpkin juice."

Blaise shrugged and gave me the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Did you find out anything else?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah but you won't believe the things I have to do to get this dame to… mate with me," I replied.

"Surely you won't have a problem having to mate with anyone. You're the most wanted throughout the school," Blaise said kindly. I turn to glare at Blaise like it is all his fault.

"And will you believe that the dame is the only one in the whole school who refuses to find me even remotely attractive?"

Blaise rose and eyebrow. I took a sip of my juice and looked across the hall to the Gryffindor table. Blaise discreetly followed my gaze and promptly choked.

"Okay there are two choices, none of which I would fancy but I would rather the smart wench to the whore," he said. "…And judging by your face I think the smart wench it is."

"Precisely," I said. "But on one thing you are incorrect. The whore is rather fond of me, I'm sorry to say."

Blaise choked again.

"Please I'm eating," he said.

I grin.

"Back to my problem Zabini. What the hell am I going to do if she chooses to remain celibate for the rest of her life?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable and I knew why. We were talking about Granger and not just 'I hate Granger' it was 'I need to shag Granger' which was complete and utter taboo.

"I don't know," Blaise said honestly. "Why don't you try to get her alone and mark her?"

I grinned. That sounds like a good idea.

"I fancy that," I said. "But… how the hell am I supposed to get her away from- I've got it!"

Blaise looked at me questioningly.

"I was planning on going to Dumbledore to complain about her lack of attendance in the Head Room anyway! That way I'll have her alone and I can do what I want with her there!" I loved it when I was smart and thought of brilliant plans like this one.

"Very good," Blaise said. "Hope it works."

I look at Hermione Granger, damned virginal Queen of Gryffindor, but grinned. It was painfully arousing to know that I was the one that was going to awaken the sensual fantasies her body desired. It was equally arousing to know that she would be begging for me once I was done with her.

I took a sip of my juice to cool down my nerves. Veela blood was going crazy and there was no way to stop it. My heart skips a beat when Hermione looks up at me. I find myself entranced by those eyes. Dark chocolate… delicious. I lick my bottom lip and she flushes. Her mouth gapes open a little and I want to do nothing more than take that mouth and ravish it. I swallow and her gaze follows my Adam's apple. I watch her shiver at the sight of me and I wanted more. I knew this was the power a veela had over their mate but it was effective with only one glance? I lower my eyelids a little- just to the perfect look and surveyed her over. It was if the veela blood took over my eyes and at once they traveled to the spot slightly above the crook between her neck and shoulder. My mouth watered. That was the spot. That was where I was going to bite her. I grinned and looked away touching the same spot on my neck. I couldn't wait much longer.

"It seems you're pretty used to being a veela," Blaise said. I smirk at Blaise and remove my hand.

"I'm getting there," I said.

"Getting where?" an annoyingly high-pitched voice said. I looked to my other side and of course it was Pansy trying to get my attention.

"No where," I reply.

"Why were you staring at the Gryffindors like that? Aren't they disgusting? And the mudblood was looking at you too!"

"I do what I want woman," I said angry. "Don't ever call her mudblood again."

Pansy looked shocked.

"But you always call her that!"

"Well I don't want to hear it out of your mouth!" I snapped.

Pansy was about to say something else but Blaise (thank Merlin) stopped her.

"Listen, Malfoy doesn't need your constant reminder of what he does! Can you go somewhere? We're trying to have a conversation here," Blaise said. Pansy pouted but turned to talk to someone else.

"Bloody annoying," I mutter under my breath. "Anyway, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you in Arithmacy."

Blaise nodded. I walked out of the Great Hall with whispers following me. One word I heard more than once was gorgeous. I grinned. If Granger didn't get the hint when I dropped it, well she was pretty stupid. Lovably so, but so. I walked to the Headmaster's office a few minutes later. I stood outside the statue waiting for a few more minutes. I was positive Dumbledore just got in and wouldn't want to be disturbed. Soon however, I climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office. If he was good for one thing, it was making sure the Slytherins and Gryffindors had almost every class together all the time, every year. I was certain that the old fool would assist me in catching Granger. He did have a soft spot for pity cases.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, how can I help you this fine morning?" Dumbledore asked me quietly.

I sat down and stared at the Headmaster, wondering if I should tell him the whole story or just give him bits of it.

"I just came to tell you that the Head Girl hasn't shown up in the Head Room since the beginning of term," I reply.

Dumbledore looked interested.

"Is that so?" he questioned. "Well then, I'll have to make proper arrangements then. However Mister Malfoy I did not think you would share such concern for Miss Granger's, ah how do I say, lack of attendance."

I smirk. The old fool had no idea how much I cared for her lack of attendance.

"Yes well, people unfortunately change," I say.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. That smile made me want to question how foolish he really was.

"Do people really change with a lack of fortune?" he asked me. "One might say it is all for the better… Is that all Mister Malfoy?"

I nodded. I did not get his philosophical ideology so early in the morning. I stood up and turned to walk out of the room when I heard his voice.

"I almost forgot Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said. I turned around.

"This is a very excellent read. I think you will find it most enjoyable."

Dumbledore handed me a brown leather book, with no title. I looked at it curiously and opened it. The first word was 'veela'. I looked up at Dumbledore shocked but quickly tried to mask my expression.

"I see," I said.

"Do pass it onto Miss Granger when you are finished. As Heads I think you will be able to handle it," Dumbledore said. "I daresay she will learn many things from its contents."

I was really starting to doubt the foolishness of the old man. I nodded and left the office. I grinned and walked to the Head Room. I did not want to admit it, but I was anxious to read the book from the old man. I reached the Head Common Room and sat by the fire. I opened the book. Next thing I knew it was time for Arithmacy class and I was tempted to just skip it. The book, damn Dumbledore for being for damned intelligent, was about mating and the Bonding. It was completely filled with descriptions of the Bonding, where the mark was to be placed, how it was to be placed. I had no idea the old man read such…smutty things. It was almost disgusting to think about. Although the book was written in nearly textbook format, the writer seemed to have a way with making everything interesting. I was, and I don't use this term- ever, but I was melting! That book was amazing! And when I saw Granger while I walked down to Arithmacy I bit my tongue to keep myself from pouncing on her then and there! You see, if I'm bleeding I can concentrate of nursing my wounds than shagging the sense out of Granger.

Oh did I mention that I was having problems again? Oh, well I was. Serious, serious problems and Granger wasn't making it better my glaring at me every few minutes. Was it my fault everyone wanted to look at me? Was it my fault that the veela blood just happened to kick in and make me utterly irresistible? No, it wasn't my fault but it was her fault for not fawning over me like the rest of the damned female population! Why was she being so difficult? Why was she so odd? As I worked on some problems in the book I pondered over the questions in my mind. Granger was odd, fine, but that was what made me want her.

My eyes traveled to her again and again. I couldn't take enough of her in. Her hair was long and thick. Dark, rich colour. Like chocolate. Her skin was pale, soft- pretty. I didn't really take notice until then but it contrasted very nicely with her hair. Her eyes were dark too, but so sharp and intelligent. Girls didn't have eyes like that. One minute they're soft and submissive and the next they pierce you like daggers. She looked at me again and I felt that pull toward her. She was my mate and now I could feel it completely. It pulled at me and I let it drag me along.

Her eyes questioned me. 'Why are you staring at me Malfoy?' I smiled. Why was I staring? 'Because I want you so damn much! Can't you tell?' My eyes communicated back, but I highly doubted she took it that way. Arithmacy was easy, and boring and was over as soon as I started to daydream about Granger. Thank Merlin for people like Blaise who pay attention because I had no idea what we were learning.

"You seemed rather interested in the topic today," Blaise joked on me as we walked to the grounds.

I smirked.

"Naturally," I said. "I heard every word Vector said."

Blaise laughed.

"So you and Granger seemed to be having a staring contest," he said.

"Was everyone watching?" I asked.

I didn't need to have people interfering in my plot to take Granger.

"No, but I couldn't help but feel the tension," Blaise said.

I grin.

"Feels wonderful doesn't it?"

Blaise just smirked. I led the way to a tree at the edge of the courtyard and sat down. I didn't have much to do for the rest of the day except read the book.

"So how'd your talk with Dumbledore go?" Blaise asked me.

"Perfectly," I replied. Then I thought about the book. "More than perfectly. I might actually have to start giving the old fool credit."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

I took the book out of my bag and handed it to Blaise.

"What's this mess?" he asked me.

My insides writhed pleasurably at the contents of the book. I flipped to a particularly detailed part about Bonding. The where and how veela have chosen to mark their mates were written on the next few pages. I had to admit, they were some of my favourite pages. Blaise's eyes went wide as he read what I showed him.

"Bloody hell, are you planning on doing this?" he exclaimed. "To Granger?!"

I nodded, my veela blood going crazy.

"Absolutely," I said smiling. I could see myself taking Granger by the scruff of her neck and pulling her up for a nice hard kiss. Did I mention that veela were not the gentlest of lovers?

"That's…mental," Blaise said reading more.

"Mental I bet. But you can't stop reading," I said slyly.

Blaise blushed and threw the book back at me.

"You just read your damn smut," he muttered. I grinned. I would, with no problem. Just then I heard angry mutterings and looked up to see Potter and Weasley walking toward me. Brilliant. Just what I needed. I looked a little past them and noticed that Granger wasn't with them. Smart girl. A little too smart right now. I'd much rather fight with her than her two goons.

They stopped in front of me glaring like mad Azkaban inmates.

"Can I help you?" I asked testily.

Potter gave me a glare (I could imagine him wishing it would kill me). Weasley always glared at me and I shivered to wonder why he was always picking fights with me. I'm too attractive for my own good.

"I heard you were looking at Hermione today," Potter started. "What the hell was that all about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I look at whoever I want," I mutter. Stupid little buggers telling me not to look at Granger. See if they can.

"No you can't!" Weasley said angrily. "Keep you damned eyes in your head or else-"

"What, huh? Gonna send Granger on me?" I laughed. "Please do, I'd fancy that very much."

Blaise snickered. Potter and Weasley looked like they were going to murder me… and I would have them try. The only personne I'd like to see touch me is Granger… ah, speaking of the little bookworm, she came charging toward Potter, Weasley, Blaise and I.

"Malfoy, Zabini, what are you doing to Harry and Ron?" she accused. I was hurt. Couldn't Potter and Weasley be the ones to start something?

"Why don't you ask what Potter and Weasley are doing to us? They started first Granger," Blaise defended. "For Head Girl you sure are biased."

"Forgive me for not allying myself with snarky Slytherins!" Granger huffed. "Break up this commotion or else I have to deduct house points!"

"Have you forgotten Granger? I am Head Boy," I said. "I should deduct house points from Potter and Weasley."

"Under what accusation?" Granger asked. Her eyes did that sexy 'I-hate-you' thing. I smirked and got up. Blaise followed and soon started walking away. I followed him.

"For annoying the Head Boy," I said walking off towards the castle. I could feel Granger's anger and smirked. I was willing to bet she was so pissed she was going to try to get a hold of me and do that lecturing thing. Five… four…three… two… one…

"Malfoy!" Granger growled. Was that intended to sound sexy? Because she indeed succeeded. I felt her hand on the sleeve of my robe and pulled me back to face her. She did know Potter and Weasley were ready to hex me if anything happened, right? Did she care she was so close to me?

"That's abusing power!" she said angrily. I smirked and lowered my eyes. She was so short, and incredibly good-looking.

"There is something else I much rather abuse," I said to her in a whisper. "Care to find out?"

* * *

Granger flushed and let go of me at once. Potter and Weasley ran to her and I turned and walked away. Blaise found everything entertaining and laughed away. Granger had to sleep in the Head dorm today. I was extremely satisfied with the speed of the old fools work. Granger came right to me after lunch and asked me for the password. Dumbledore didn't give it to her, she said. Smart man, Dumbledore. He might actually be gaining some credit in my book. I, of course, smiled at Granger and told her the password, but made sure she wouldn't tell anyone else. We wouldn't want anyone barging in on our Bonding would we? 

I finished the book right after dinner. My body was left on fire! I have never been so aroused in all my life… Granger and I would be doing so many things. My mouth watered thinking about her under me, begging me. I scarcely knew what would happen if I let my body take control over my mind. My veelan blood as scorching my veins, burning my soul, begging me to open up to her- to open _her_ up!

My loins started to ache as soon as I finished reading the blasted book. I was getting too hard too fast. I moaned when I thought of Granger standing before me, ready for me. My trousers were becoming too tight and I wanted to wear something else but I couldn't. I could get up if I wanted to but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay there and torture myself, why you ask? Because it felt so damn good. Just the thought of that her pretty brown hair and smooth skin sent me reeling. My back arched and I groaned again. I wasn't even _touching_ myself!

I turned on my side and tried to get a hold of myself. This was going to get out of hand soon and I would find myself in a spot of trouble. And to make matters worse the portrait hole opened. Every hair on my body stood on end and my eyes went wide. She…was here! I sat up willing myself not to pounce yet. Granger saw me and looked weary.

"Granger, so glad of you to join me," I said in a low voice. "I was just doing some…light reading."

Granger looked even more unsure of me. I smirked.

"You can read?" she asked.

I smile and stand up. I was quite grateful bagginess of the school robes.

"Cute," I mutter. "I'm only a few points behind you, Granger."

Granger looked at me but didn't reply. I only stared her in her eyes while stepping closer. I could feel the keen edge around her round a bit and I wanted to grasp it. I reached out for her shoulders and chuckled when I held them. She was so tiny, fragile… delicious. I could feel her shake out of the trance she was in and she looked up as me surprised.

"W-what are you doing, Malfoy?" she said angrily but she was blushing. "Get off me!"

I had no intention of letting her go. "How about I propose a deal Granger?" I asked. She stared at me shocked.

"Why would I make a deal with a snarky ferret?" she seethed.

I smirked and lean closer and she leaned back as best she could.

"Because you're going to be living in close proximity with this ferret," I said in a low voice.

She glared at me but didn't reply. My body tingled all over. Her submission was intoxicating.

"Why don't we at least try being cordial toward one another," I started. "That way you don't avoid living here and I don't have to kill you because of it."

"You want to be cordial but you the one that has me pinned against the wall," she growled at me. That noise made me shiver.

"My apologies," I said and released her but I didn't take a step back… and she didn't move away from me.

"What are you getting or of this Malfoy?" she inquired.

I smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough," I mutter stepping backward. She wasn't going to be ready if I told her now. But it seemed she had different plans.

Granger took a step forward and grabbed the front of my robes, almost threateningly. If it were a wand I might be a little more frightened.

"_No_," she growled. "You'll tell me now."

I stood there surprised she would even _do_ something like that to me. The years really did change people. But if she wanted it… I grabbed her arms and lunged forward. I pinned her arms with my hand and pinned her body with my own. She didn't have time to respond because I crushed my lips against hers. She was frozen from shock but I didn't care. The veela roared inside of me. The Bonding was going to take place right now! There would be no time for objection. I opened my mouth to taste hers. My body pressed closer to her, begging for contact. I groaned in need. I tilted her head back, grabbing a fistful of her thick hair and yanking. She cried out in surprise and her mouth opened.

Stupid thing to do, Granger.

With that small space my tongue flew forward and charged into her mouth. My body lost most of what little control it had left. My hips rocked aching for contact. I held a fistful of her tight in my grasp and pressed my body closer. _The contact was amazing_. Her body was hot through her robes. Her small frame was trembling and so captivating. I could help it and bit her lip softly. I wanted… to taste her blood.

Damn her for being so damn intelligent and not completely able to succumb to me because she kicked me in the closest place available (thank Merlin it wasn't my parts), my shin and stumbled away. She was clutching her heart, breathing hard and looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear. I stood up straight, mourning the loss of contact and turned to her.

"Why in the world did you do that?" I asked.

Granger looked at me as if I were crazy. Which was pretty close. I was in heat and I needed release, preferably her releasing me.

"Why," she breathed, "would you do that to _me_?! What it Merlin's name would possess you to touch me like…like…!"

I grinned and took a step toward Granger. She took a step back and whipped out her wand.

"Come near me and I'll hex you," she said in a low, dangerous voice. Now was not the time to become excited, Granger was lethal with a wand, but I couldn't help it. She looked very appetizing with that 'I'll-hurt-you' look on her pretty little face. I held up my hands in surrender. She could hold me captive any day.

"Okay, I won't move Granger," I said walking to and sitting on a nearby chair. "Could you please put that away? It really is quite hostile."

"I'll do what I please, Malfoy," Granger said. "Now tell me why you just… did what you did!"

"What, didn't like it?" Granger glared. "Answer the question!"

I smirked.

"What question?" I asked. A green glow started to come from Granger's wand and I thought it best to stop testing her.

"I did it because you asked me to," I said smugly.

"When did I ask you to ki- _do that_ to me?!" Granger said angrily.

"'You'll tell me now'," I said imitating Granger earlier. "Remember? You asked for it. I wasn't going to touch you, yet. But you had provoke me."

Granger looked very angry indeed but she was blushing which was always a good sign.

"That did not mean you doing _that_ to me!" she said.

I smirked and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Just say it Granger," I said. "I kissed you."

Granger looked frightened of the very word.

"That was not a kiss!" she said angrily.

I shrugged.

"I okay, I _snogged_ you," I said. "Although if you think that was snogging I still have a lot to teach you."

"You have nothing to teach me!" Granger said fiercely. "You will not touch me again!"

I cocked and eyebrow at Granger. If she honestly thought that I would keep my hands off her he was mental. Besides, after a few days she won't _want_ me to keep my hands off. She was my mate and we were going to go through with the Bonding whether it would be willingly or not. My _sanity_ depended on her desires for me and I was in no mood to loose it because of her stubbornness. Nevertheless I smirked and nodded.

"I'll only keep my hands off you as long as you want me to," I said.

Granger lowered her wand.

"What makes you think I'll ever want you to touch me?" she growled. She really needed to stop doing that. It was making me bloody well mad!

"Granger, give it time, and you succumb," I said standing up.

"Ferret are you challenging me?" I looked straight into Granger's eyes. I felt that pull towards her again and knew that something was happening with the link between us. That sharpness around her was fading away again and the trance was starting to set in. If she only knew that she could control me as much as I could her. I walked a little closer to Granger with a smirk in place.

"If you want to be challenged," I replied silkily, "I'll give you a challenge."

* * *

Every time we were in the same room, there would be this indescribable tension in the air. I can't even begin to tell you how mad I'm becoming because of her. I brush against her in the corridors and hairs on my body stand on edge. When she glances at me in class my heart flutters and I find myself slip into a trance. When her idiots for friends confront me on the grounds I ignore them and focus all my words on her. She had this look in her eyes whenever we talk that tell me that she's never going to give in but at the same time it's that look that makes me think that everyday she's getting closer and closer to breaking down and becoming mine. I get shivers every time I hear her voice. It's so much more than lust. 

I think I might actually be falling in love with her.

Every day this challenge continues I feel myself loosing a bit of myself. I feel my hold on my thoughts slowly drifting away. I feel as if… it's close. What I mean to say is that I'm loosing my sanity. I haven't bonded and it's been over a month since I kissed Granger. Every night, the veela inside of me has been raging. But not out of need for touch. The veela inside of me has raging out of fear. This pain rips through me and I can only cry out in agony. The fear of losing my sanity scares the veela and the only thing I can do is bear the pain. Now, _I_ feel myself fearing for my sanity as well. I can't help but wonder if I'm going to lose it all.

"Draco are you alright?" Blaise asked me while we walked down to the Hospital Wing. Quidditch was rough (I was the captain) and even with my heightened senses I got injured. One of the blooming beaters slapped the bludger right into my stomach. And I can promise he's going to have a bruise bigger than the one I'm going to develop in a few minutes.

I nodded but I knew Blaise wasn't just talking about the bludger incident.

"I've done some research," he continued once I didn't say anything. "Once you come into your full veelan blood you have to bond, right? I mean immediately and you've been in your blood for…"

"A month and two weeks," I replied.

Blaise looked at me and I didn't want to see the expression on his face. I knew what he was trying to say. I had no more time left.

"You've been really out of it lately," Blaise said. "…You aren't alright are you?"

I turned to glare at Blaise.

"I'm bloody brilliant," I snap. "Why is the Hospital Wing so bloody far away?"

My head starts to throb and something inside of me hurts. I lift my hand to my head in hopes of relieving the pain a little. My vision becomes blurred and I feel dizzy. I stop walking and lean against the cool stone wall. The throbbing in my head becomes more intense and I close my eyes against the pain. That tearing is coming back but this time its so much worse. I collapse onto the floor as the pain becomes unbearable. I clutch at my chest because the pain explodes there. I hear myself cry out in pain. What the hell was going on? My head hits the floor and I'm panting.

"Draco!" Blaise's voice is distant but I can tell he is right by my side.

I claw at my chest trying to gut out the pain and an inhuman sound gushes out of my throat. I feel Blaise's fingers around my wrists trying to keep me from clawing my chest into pieces. I snarl at him trying to get him off me. I can feel it all happening to me but it's all detached. Slowly I fade at this point to Blaise's voice yelling my name. My vision and my body all blanked out.

_

* * *

Where is she? Where are you? Where is she? Where are you? _

My mind was all fuzzy. I couldn't grasp the idea of opening my eyes. I could tell it was light but my eyelids wouldn't budge. I tried to move my body, but it didn't want to corporate either. Slowly I was able to feel things and the first thing I could feel was pain. My blood rushed through my veins and burned everywhere. It wasn't the pleasant kind either. Somehow my mouth opened and I heard the scream again. That gut wrenching, blood-curdling noise that trapped itself in my throat pierced me to my soul… and I was the one making the sound. Pain exploded in my head and I arched from it. I clutched my head writhing in pain. Nothing was so intense before- this was worse than the _crucio_.

_Where are you? I can't smell you._

Suddenly several people were by my side trying to sedate me. No one of them were… my mate. My body was suddenly under my veela blood's control. I writhed and snarled and snapped- trying anything to get out of here. I needed her… I needed her… I needed her!! Where was my mate? My body lurched forward and several arms held me down. I tried to get out of their grasp.

"Mister Malfoy you need to relax," Dumbledore's voice said. I couldn't see him. Truth be told I couldn't really see anything at all. I could only feel.

"Relax?" I manage to snarl. "I'll get you…all!" I fought to release myself from the arms. I roared and managed to overpower them all and jumped off the bed. My mate was that much closer! I scrambled to the door and reached out for it. Suddenly robes bound my legs and arms to my side and I crashed to the floor. I couldn't move. My eyes glowed silver as I glared at Dumbledore.

"Draco it is necessary that you relax," Dumbledore said. I wanted to kill him. I didn't reply and glared daggers. My eyes were still glowing silver.

"You have run out of time. This is the reason for your behavior," Dumbledore explained.

"I know that you fool," I spat. I didn't have time for this. The panic had already set in and it was about to become pandemonium.

Dumbledore walked towards me and I snarled. He stopped walking but was still determined.

"I can have Miss Granger summoned," he said. "As you are now, you can still hurt her. I don't think a veela would want such a thing."

Of course I didn't want to harm my mate.

"What's your point?" I mutter.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again and I wanted to claw them out.

"I will explain to Miss Granger what is going on, if she hasn't already figured it out by now and ask her if she would-"

"Granger has no idea what is going on and I've dropped so many hints. And she will not agree to it," I mutter. Saying it out loud made my heart ache. It hurt thinking that Granger didn't want anything to do with me. I was finally sedated and I slumped onto the floor. I was too tired to do much. I wanted my mate to want me. I wanted her to desire me above everyone else. Slowly my body was levitated back into bed. I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep. I was numb, I think. If she didn't mate with me, then why would it matter if I could feel? But… I wanted her to love me. Love me… like I loved her. I fell asleep with my heart shattering and something wet rolling down my cheek.

* * *

Something smelled lovely- like smoked spice, cinnamon, perhaps? Whatever it was, it made my body feel lighter. My pain slowly ebbed away. My heart felt lightened and the pain that was once tearing my body apart was gone. I felt so relieved. Slowly, I opened my eyes and stood gazing upon my mate. To me, all time stopped. She was sitting next to me, eyes closed with tears falling off her cheeks. Why was she crying? I lifted my hand, which was a lot harder than I expected, and touched Hermione's cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and I was able to see those pretty brown eyes that were clouded with tears. 

"Why are you crying?" my voice was rough and hardly sounded like me. Talking took so much energy out of me. I didn't realize I didn't have that much left. Just like my time…

"You…should have told me… that you… you were…" Granger's hands flew to her mouth and sobs racked her body. I could feel everything she was feeling, her pain and her confusion. I looked on, unsure of what to do. Granger looked up at me, pleading with me.

"We could've worked something out!" she cried holding onto my hands. I close my eyes and sink into my pillow.

"I didn't want you to do something you didn't want to," I said still caressing her cheek. Her tears slicked my hand.

"How can you… say that?" Granger questioned. "How can you throw away your life?"

"Why would you throw away your happiness?"

"I couldn't bear the responsibility of your death, Malfoy!" Hermione cried and clutched the bed. Her head landed on my legs. She didn't stop crying. I couldn't respond. I moved my hand to her hair stroking her head softly. After a while she looked up at me.

"You're on your last hours," she said. "If we don't do something… I don't want to let you die…."

"Why?" Hermione moved closer to me and placed her arms around me. Slowly she lifted me up to sitting position. I couldn't help but mourn my lack of strength. It took too much energy for my to sit up. Hermione looked up at me softly. She was really, very pretty. She sat up again and looked straight into my eyes. I stared back at her and that pull lulled me to submission.

"I've been reading a lot lately, since you've been unconscious. Dumbledore called me here a week ago and I haven't stopped reading since," she started, drying her tears. "I read that book you left me… interesting read, I must say."

I found the strength to let loose a hoarse laugh.

"And that's when I figured out why you kissed me," Granger said. "…Please Draco… what do I have to do?"

My heart was hammering. She said my first name…

"You… don't have to do anything," I said softly. "Just… fall in love with me."

I honestly wanted her to fall in love with me.

"I can do that after I save you! What do I have to do right now?" she asked frantically.

I looked softly at my mate.

"All you have to do is to submit to me," I said looking straight into her eyes.

She looked calm.

"Submit?" she questioned. I nodded.

"I need to bond with you," I said. "And I need your permission."

Granger nodded and grasped my hand.

"What exactly do we need to do?" she asked. I smirked the best I could. Everything I did took energy.

"You read the book," I replied. "You should know."

Hermione smiled and blushed and looked away.

"Okay…" I lifted my arms to allow Hermione to come to me. She looked uncertain but she cradled herself into my arms. She was warm and wrapped her arms around me. I felt so good with her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded against me and I lifted her head. I kissed her lips softly and she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

Okay, if she said so. Lucky for her my body was so exhausted that I couldn't even get completely aroused. But I could be aroused enough to do what I had to do. I leaned closer to Granger's neck and gave it a little sniff. Her scent was amazing and would be effective in sending me into lust later on. My hands slid up her arms to her shoulders. I gave them a squeeze and Granger let a small gasp release from her mouth. My fingers wrapped around her school robes and untied them. Her face turned red. It was cute. She was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh," I said brushing my lips against her neck.

After discarding the robes I went to work on her tie, which was tied exceptionally well. But I was determined to have her be mine. My fingers released the Gryffindor striped tie and my fingers went to work on her buttons. At this point her hands were in my hair and on my neck. She was straddling me seeing as I couldn't move to her. I pulled her body closer and continued to untie buttons. I opened my mouth slightly. My tongue slinked out my mouth and grazed the skin of my mate's neck. Granger gasped sharply. I was satisfied with her response and opened my mouth more. Finally I yanked a part of the oxford down exposing her neck and lost it. My watering mouth connected with the soft flesh and I sucked on it tenderly. My tongue stroked it and caressed it. Hermione moaned and pushed closer. Her response was more than I expected and more than I could bear. I bit down on her neck and she gasped in pain.

"Sorry," I whispered but soothed it with my tongue.

I grasped the other side of her neck and tilted her head to the side. I opened my mouth, ready. My eyes were glowing silver. The veela was ready. My teeth sunk into her tender flesh. And she stiffened. I began to suck and the blood trickled into my mouth. At first was coppery and a bit tangy but a second later it was warm and sweet. Granger's back arched and a delicious sound filled the room. She was groaning and I was loving it. Her fingers tightened in my hair yanking it. She was so lucky I could become fully aroused. I soon detached my teeth from her neck. And she relaxed. Hermione eyes were closed and she placed her head against my chest.

"That… felt very good," she sighed into my chest. I nodded licking my teeth. I, Draco Malfoy, drank the blood of Hermione Granger. Scary isn't it?

"You can't turn back now," I said softly. Serenity washed over me.

Hermione nodded, picked up her robe and put it back on.

"That's fine with me…" she whispered. I clutched Hermione to me. I wasn't going to go insane. Thank Merlin.

"Draco?" Hermione's quiet voice asked.

"Hm?" I asked groggily. I was too tired.

"What is going to happen from how on?" shed asked. I settled down into my bed and started drifting asleep.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Soon after I faded into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know the end is a little weak but I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm fixing the formatting the best I can and I know the tense is off at some places, but I hope you still liked it! Don't worry there will be more chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Howdy! As promised here is another chapter! It's going to be in Hermione's point of view and not as long… I think. Anyway, I hope you all like it so far! Thanks for 150+ hits! You're the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… by now you should know what I would do if I did, heh heh heh.

Veelan

Hermione's POV

Draco opened his eyes. They were soft in the morning light and glowed gently when the silver orbs focused on me. He smiled at me and closed his eyes again… I had to get away from him. I walked from the Hospital Wing dazed. Draco Malfoy and I were… we kissed and it wasn't unpleasant. I allowed him to. I held my neck wondering why I had actually agreed to go with him… to be his mate. I walked down the corridor heading to the Gryffindor common room when I heard some people talking. Lovers… by the sound of it.

"We can't leave now! I'd die without you!" the female voice in the group said.

I rolled eyes and walked over to the voices.

"Lady and gentleman, I hardly think you will die if you leave each other for a few hours," I said to the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. "Now go back to your respective common rooms or I'll have to deduct points." They muttered something and ran off blushing. I sighed. I hardly think they would die if they did not slobber all over each other's faces… not like Draco (without the slobbering part. _I_ could deal without it). They didn't know what a life or death situation was. I touched the Mark again and closed my eyes. They didn't know what Malfoy went through for me to accept him. I know why I did it. I wanted to save his life- I needed to. Even though we didn't like each other (that was now entirely impossible) I couldn't take his life. I didn't want to be the one who… I didn't want it to be my fault that he died.

I walked to the Head Common room instead of the Gryffindor common room. I needed to be in a place where he was. My head was spinning. Maybe if I would calm down if I had his scent around me. I wanted to feel him around me, but I couldn't stand seeing his face. If I did, I wouldn't be able to justify the anti-feelings toward him right at the moment. I wanted to help him- and I did but I did not know if I wanted any more. I walked forward until I saw the Head portrait and then I saw… someone I didn't expect. Harry was standing by the painting waiting for me. I felt honored. I grinned and quickened my pace to greet him.

"Hermione!" Harry said when he noticed me. "Geez, where were you? We thought something happened to you."

I shook my head remembering what he was talking about. I had to leave to Harry and Ron during one of our study sessions to go to the infirmary. I didn't leave until this morning and I was called mid-afternoon.

"I'm alright," I said. I held my neck again without know that I did it.

Harry looked at me expecting me to tell him why I was called. This was something that I couldn't tell him.

"Really, I'm alright," I said to Harry's stare. "It had something to do with Malfoy."

"Mafloy? What'd he do?" Harry asked quickly.

I shook my head feeling a little defensive.

"Nothing! He's injured and they wanted me to make sure we worked everything out with the prefects hours and stuff," I reply. "Draco's condition will get better soon."

_I hope._

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you two on first name terms now?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Somehow that made me pleased.

"We have a deal," I replied. "We have agreed not to kill each other and do our best to be cordial."

Very, very cordial. Cordial enough to trap me against the wall and snog me. Blooming ferret.

"Oh, that's it right?" he asked. "Nothing else?"

Everything else. More _else_ than he'd ever know. I smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Seriously Harry, don't worry," I said. "Malfoy and I are fine. I can handle myself."

Harry nodded but still looked uncertain.

"I'll see you at breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded and turned to the portrait. I was about to say the password when Harry spoke again.

"You were really busy this past week, are you sure you're alright?"

I turn to look at Harry. His concern was charming.

"Positive. I always work like this… you know that."

"But it was more than usual…"

I looked at Harry for a moment taking in everything about him. Right now, so early in the morning I couldn't help but notice that he looked handsome. His hair was long and wild about his neck but parted so that his scar was showing. His glasses were on straight for once, but lowered to almost the tip of his nose. His features were handsome, indeed, square chin (but not a block), high cheekbones, strong jaw line. He had grown up so much in such a small amount of time. I looked into his eyes for a moment. Something about them unsettled me. I could feel something in them, as if he wasn't saying something to me that he wanted to. I knew that I wanted to say things to him, but if I did things would become awkward and that was something that I didn't want to happen. Still, the feeling Harry was giving me was unusual.

"It's just Heads work," I reply. "I'm going to be really busy with Malfoy unable to work."

Harry nodded still looking like he would rather stay. But I didn't want him too. It felt weird talking to him alone. I felt kind of like I was betraying Malfoy for some reason. I didn't want to feel like that nor did I know why I felt that way. I… Malfoy was nothing to me. So why did I feel as if I needed to have him with me?

I walked through the portrait hole and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my portrait hole and walked in. My bed looked very inviting right now, it was a quarter to six and I was very tired. I had stayed with Malfoy the whole night… his arms were very warm, and strong and I enjoyed the way they felt but… he was Malfoy. And I was Granger, something about that didn't fit right yet it fit _so_ right. I walked past the bed and into the washroom. A tingle of excitement ran through my body when I walked into the dark room. I turned on the light and stood in front of the mirror starting to undress. I needed to see it. I needed to make sure everything wasn't a dream; that my thoughts on Malfoy were justified though confusing.

My fingers finally untied my tie and undid the first few buttons and I paused. I was afraid to find out. What if something else had happened? What if Malfoy didn't really bite me? If he wasn't really a veela? If I was not his predestined mate?

"You're being silly, Hermione," I told myself and I finished off untying the buttons. I removed my shirt and braced myself. There, right above my collarbone, the space between my shoulder and neck, was a mark. Puncture holes were fresh in my skin. It almost as if he had fangs. I lifted my fingers to the mark, shivering. I wanted to touch it, but I was afraid to touch it. The mark aroused my curiosity but more so my fear. I was suddenly resolved to touch it, I had to. My fingers slowly ascended to the mark and the lights went out. I jumped suddenly in darkness. I whipped around, my heart beating madly in my chest. I couldn't see anything and that frightened me. Then, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me forward. My eyes widened, as my body was pulled close to something hard, and warm.

"It hasn't been very long, but I miss you already…" the deep voice said. I blushed. His voice was amazing.

"Draco…" I said quietly. I couldn't wrap my arms around him yet, I was still nervous being around him

"Did they let you out? Or did you escape?" I asked him. I felt his arms shift so that his hands were on my waist. I was allowed to look up at him but the lights were still off so I couldn't see him clearly. I was afraid that if I could I wouldn't be able to stop myself from giving into him. Draco chuckled and leaned forward so that his lips pressed against my forehead.

"They let me go," he said. "I needed to be with you for a little while…"

I blushed again. Why did his words sound so sweet?

"I've been wanting to be with you for a while as well… I mean, I've been wanting to talk with you," I said. I felt his lips press against my cheek and I jumped.

"Draco! Slow down a little!" I said trying to push away.

Draco's grip tightened and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to let me go. I remember his pressure on my body as he pinned me to the wall and his lips as they ravished mine. I remember the pleasure I felt when it happened and I blush furiously.

"Don't try to get away from me," he whispers after he pulls me flush against his chest. "Don't do that or I might go mad."

I stop trying to get away from him and stand still. His presence somehow riles me. It makes me want him, yet push him away. It was so demanding and made me feel submissive… but being that way with him was arousing. After I stopped he started to speak again.

"You're mine now," he said softly. "I want nothing more than to make you happy… but being with you like this makes me mad…" His face was to my neck and I felt his lips against it. I melted. I clutched his robes hoping that he would not stop. His lips moved to my throat and gently brushed across my collarbone. His fingers moved across my back making he shiver. His hands were so warm and his lips were so soft. I heard a soft, throaty, growl and realized it came from Draco. That sounded way too sexy! He pulled me closer and I tilted my head back. Something like a moan left my lips and I couldn't help it. Draco chuckled.

"I walk to your room, because I smell the most tantalizing scent and there I find you taking off your shirt," he said. I gasped.

"You saw me?!" I gasp and try to cover myself with my hands.

I felt Draco grin against my neck.

"No I turned off the lights to spare myself," he replied. I glare at him.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" I said angrily. "If you don't like me then get off!"

I heard a small whimpering noise. Draco's fingers clutched my hair and I gasped at the sensation. He was rough… and I couldn't help but fancy it. I felt his body press against me and move slowly.

"You got me all wrong," he said nipping at my shoulder. "If I saw you completely I would have to take you."

I felt his hips rub against me. I felt something hard… and blushed.

"I would ravish you until you screamed my name," he finished off by licking his way to my Mark. Anticipation fluttered in my stomach. His tongue was warm, making short strokes around my Mark. I moaned unable to keep it in. I knew why I was scared to touch my Mark. I was afraid of what was going to happen if I did. I felt one of Draco's hands on my neck, gently rubbing it in a very sensuous motion. His lips touched it first and my breath stopped. Soft, butterfly-like gently torturing me. Then I felt them open. His lips full and tender opening slowly around my Mark. I held his robes tighter and then I felt his tongue. It flicked my Mark, tasting it, then languidly spread its whole against the Mark. I felt my body explode and moaned loudly. Draco groaned and pulled me closer blind to everything but my body.

"You taste so sweet," he groaned and his tongue pressed hard against Mark. I cried out as the pleasure ran all over me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Draco bit me again and again in the same spot and I couldn't breathe. My hips tensed and jerked against his. There was friction there… delicious friction. I needed more.

"Draco!" I groan and move my hand to the robes around his waist. I pull and his hips crash into mine. Pleasure exploded in me and my lips were taken by Draco's. I pull him closer enjoying the way his heat was against my body. I did not think that I would be able to get away from him if he continued to jerk against me like that. I didn't want to. One of Draco's fingers rubbed my wet Mark. The pleasure made me mad.

"Hermione…" Draco said in a husky, lust filled voice. "If you don't stop… if we don't stop…"

I could hardly process the words he was saying.

"Stop…?" I said hazily. "No… don't…!"

Draco yanked my hair again and something like that seriously shouldn't feel that good.

"Hermione… we can't do this unless we Bond," he said and pulled away from me. I mourned the loss of the contact and pulled him closer. Draco's fingers rubbed my Mark and I arched against him. He groaned into my neck.

"Woman…!" he cried breathlessly. "We can't do this… until we bond!"

Draco pulled away again and out of my reach. My body rang out begging for his touch.

"Aren't we already Bonded?" I asked hazily.

"No," Draco said softly. I felt his hands by my feet and then heard a swish of clothing.

"Here," Draco said handing me my clothes. "If I stay here any longer I will shag you and then something might happen if I do."

"What kind of something?" I asked getting dressed. The butterflies in my stomach start to slow decrease and the tension everywhere else ceased.

"Something bad," he replied. "Please just… just lock your door."

I tiled my head to the side confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"For being the brightest witch you sure are dull," Draco said. "Leave your door unlocked and I'll be here when you take a shower. We can take one together."

I glare at him and push him out.

"I'll keep my door locked from now on," I mutter and push him out. My face was red.

(There is supposed to be a line here, but my comp won't let me have one. So yeah)

For the rest of the week I was jumpy and nervous. At breakfasts I could not concentrate on what Harry was telling me. I could feel Draco's eyes on me and when I turned to look he would talk to Blaise Zabini. Still, every time I was around Draco I would shy away from him. I didn't know if I handle it. He was nice about it though and only gave me heated stares in Arithmacy. Harry noticed that I was acting odd, unfortunately and cornered me on our way to lunch one afternoon.

"You're acting strangely," he said. "Did… Malfoy do something to you?"

"Why would you say that?" I ask nervous.

Harry looked into my eyes and I felt like something was melting inside of me.

"You've been really close to him lately, I mean you kept looking at him during breakfast and I keep hearing these rumors that you are… more than cordial," Harry explained. "I'm worried that something bad will happen."

I couldn't help but be… excited about the closeness Harry and I were sharing but at the same time his questions about Draco were making me upset. I tried to reason with him.

"Listen Harry, nothing is happening between Malfoy and I, nothing major at any rate," I said.

"Major? That makes me all the more suspicious," he said angrily. I lifted my hand to my neck subconsciously. Harry noticed it.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked me.

"What?" I question. "Woah Harry why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry was glaring at me like I did something wrong.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me," he said. I looked uneasy.

"I am…" I said. "But Harry, it wouldn't make things easier if I told you."

Harry took a step closer to me and I took a step back hitting the wall. This seemed familiar to me and I didn't really fancy this situation.

"What did you do with Malfoy?" he asked me. "What did he do to you?"

I scoot on the wall to get away from Harry. He moved closer and my heart started beating madly. He was too close, not close enough! My head was going into two directions. I liked him being this close but I didn't want him to threaten me like he was.

"We did nothing! _He_ did nothing!" I said. "_Why are you so close to me?_"

Harry's emerald eyes were shining and dread settled over me.

"Am I not allowed to be this close to my _friend_? Or are to too involved with Malfoy to care?" he questioned me.

I looked up at Harry scared. I couldn't say anything to him but I wanted to defend Malfoy.

"Do you mind, Potter?" I heard Draco's voice behind Harry. Relief washed over me. Harry turned around glaring. Draco's face was merciless anger.

"Malfoy, how nice of you to join us," he said. I suddenly wanted nothing to do with the both of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" Draco asked.

I step from behind Harry and attempt to show Draco that I was alright. His anger was radiating off him.

"I'm trying to chat with my friend," Harry replied coolly. "Do you mind?"

Draco advanced to Harry looking very threatening. He looked surprisingly…sexy. I know now was not the time to be thinking like that but he was.

"Doesn't look like she wants to chat Potter," Draco said. "Step away from Granger or I'll rip your eyes out."

"Draco!" I said surprised. The tension was everywhere and it was not the pleasant

kind. "Please, stop. I don't want this!"

Draco looked at me with me, his eyes glowing.

"I'm sure you don't," he said. "Meet me in the Common Room after lunch. We need to… talk."

A grin spread across Draco's face and I knew exactly what he was implying. I blushed. Harry looked at me and then at Draco. This was not going to be good.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked seething.

Draco smirked and I imagined those lips on my neck. I blushed and tried to get the image out of my mind. I looked up to see Draco looking at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco said. His voice sent shivers up my body. Draco turned around and walked away and thankfully Harry's anger was directed toward him.

"See? Nothing's wrong," I said taking this chance to walk to the Great Hall. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. I blushed but was still weary. Did Draco's threat not mean anything to him?

"What in the world is gong on?" he questioned me. "Why are you so… damn it Hermione I don't like this."

I nodded and pull away slightly.

"Harry, in time, I'll tell you, but right now, there are things I can't let you in on concerning Malfoy," I said. "Just be patient and don't get in the way…"

Harry looked like he was going to say something else but decided against it.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Harry told me softly.

I looked away smiling faintly.

"I think that what I am doing is right," I said. "I'll do my best to do it to the best of my abilities."

(Line)

I walked into the Head Room grinning. Harry and I made up, kept things from Ron and avoided all rumors concerning the three of us. I was happy to spend time with my friends but I was equally happy to spend time with Draco. Since he bit me, I've been feeling rather different. I could hear things that I couldn't before, my vision was better than usual and I could smell things all over the school. But my favourite scent by far was that of Draco's skin. It was strong, and held me fast. It was clean but earthy whatever it was it was amazing. I sighed walking to the sofa next to the fire. My breath was caught.

Draco was asleep on the sofa. His head was to the side with his mouth gaping open a little. His hair was aglow with the fire making it golden. It lay splashed across his forehead making stands fall into his eyes. My heart picked up a beat looking at his peaceful face. His skin was pale but soft and his features were so gentle. His lips were pink and looked fuller in the light of the fire. His beauty was angelic but I knew otherwise. He was fierce and passionate and made me mad with need. The little bugger. I walked to the open side of the couch and knelt down. I looked at him closer and remained speechless. How I needed him to open his eyes and look at me! To hold me… touch me. I stood up quickly and tried to walk off the feelings. I needed him, okay fine. But it was only because of the stupid mark on my neck.

I touched my neck again and felt the heat radiating from it.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" I said out loud. I heard movement from the couch and turn to it. Draco's eyes opened and he looked cute. I walked over to him and sat on the space next to him.

"You were sleeping," I said. Draco nodded and lifted his hand to my head.

"I know," he said tenderly. His fingers gently caressed my cheek. "You smell nice. What'd you do?"

I looked confused and sniffed myself.

"I don't smell anything…" I said. Draco grinned and leaned closer to me.

"You can't smell it, my mate," Draco said licking my lips. "You can't _taste_ it either. But I can."

"Draco!" I said pulling away. Draco purred and sat back laid back down pulling me with him. I blushed.

"Draco! I highly doubt this is part of our talk," I said staring into Draco's eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down. He was warm. I sighed feeling comfortable.

"Speaking of that," he started. "I believe we need to start."

Draco's tone was serious and I got nervous.

"About that," I started. "Harry was just worried about me…I mean I know it looked like something was going on but-"

Draco cut me off.

"That isn't the reason I came," he said. "I felt your uneasiness and came to your aid."

"Felt my uneasiness?" I asked him.

"We're connected," Draco explained. "I've marked you and now you belong to me. I was worried because I felt something that I shouldn't have."

I looked at Draco in awe. Because of his being a veela I was able to be close to him like this. I was a muggle born and Draco Malfoy, the I-hate-mudbloods king was holding me in his arms and looking at me lovingly. It was funny how the world worked out. It was also funny how my mind worked out. I blame it all on the blasted Mark. It was the reason for Draco's blood now in me and rising heat in my stomach.

"I see," was all I could say. What would you say if such a handsome man was staring at _you_ telling _you_ were connected to him in way humans can't be? I doubt you've come back with an intelligent remark.

Draco smirked and I felt one of his hands rub my lower back.

"What are you doing?" I asked steely.

Draco graced me with an intense stare and I blush furiously.

"I am continuing our talk, my mate." Draco said grinning. His eyes were glowing sliver and I knew that was an instant sign to get away from him. Hermione quickly moved away from Draco. He sat up with a sly smirk to his lips.

"If I remember correctly… you said you would never lose this challenge." Draco said to me with that very sexy look on his beautiful face.

"That was…well things have changed!" I defend keeping my distance. I knew very well what Malfoy's liked to do. Draco's glowing silver eyes pierced me. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I _liked_ the way he looked at me. Draco stood up and in a second I found my body pinned to a wall. His body was smothering my own. I bit my lips to hold in a groan.

"Admit defeat, my love, and submit to me." Draco's voice was husky and sensual. My heart was beating madly and I could not get myself to look into his eyes. His words meant more than I wanted them to and the secrets behind them were making me mad. Draco's lips graced my jaw and I tried not to, but I trembled. I could see myself in complete submission under Draco. I feel Draco's hands lift my arms above my head and I stare at him in surprise.

"What…are you doing?" I ask. This was not a position I needed to be in right now. Draco smirked and his lips nipped at my neck. I tremble because he is so close to my mark.

"Doesn't this drive you mad?" Draco asked in husky tone. He pressed his body closer to mine and I feel his…unmentionables. I groan and turn my head to the side. The washroom incident was going to repeat all over again. I feel my hip move as Draco's slowly move. The friction was unbearable. I try to move away from Draco but his body rocks more and the friction increases. I cry out and Draco releases my hands. His fingers move to my head and he turns my head to face his. My eyes are locked with his. I grab a fistful of his silky blonde hair and tug, begging him to take more of me.

"You know how to make me mad…" Draco growled.

"That's why I'm here." I groan and arch my back. Everything felt so good but… I move my hips so that they crash into Draco's. I feel the hardened part of him and relish in the pleasure it gives me. I open my legs more to feel him. Draco's lips ravish my neck and I feel parts of my uniform fall off. Next thing I know my school robes are off, my tie is by my feet and my oxford kept open by Draco's tugging. I hear Draco's groan and shiver. Nothing should sound so amazing.

Draco licks every spot except my mark and I pull him closer begging him to give me all the pleasure he could.

"Please…!" I groan. "Please Draco I…!"

Draco's tongue rolls over my collarbone and then back to my neck. It flicks my mark and then strokes it completely. My body screams for him.

"You like that do you?" Draco asked me.

I nod panting.

"Yes…" I mutter.

Draco grinned and released me.

"I'm finished talking." He said smiling. "I think I'm going to go take a bath. Care to join me?"

I flushed. I did want to join him. But I declined.

"No… I'm going to…do something." I mutter collecting my things and putting them back on. The words sounded stupid in my ears.

Draco smirked.

"You might as well keep them off." Draco said. "I'm going to have you in my bed soon enough Hermione…"

I flushed.

"Sod off Malfoy!" I mutter turning toward the bookshelves. My heart was pounding. I hear a chucked and feel Draco's arms wrap around my waist.

"I'd 'ave thought you would know better than to turn your back on me by now." Draco whispered in my ear. I shiver. Draco's tongue licked the inside of my ear. I have no idea why that part of me drives me mad.

"…Well you're just going to have to teach me otherwise aren't you?" I questioned. I feel Draco's warm breath in my ear.

"Mmm, you fancy provocation don't you?" Draco replied. "Well I'm just going to have to teach you something better."

(Line Break)

"Have you thought up any new spells?" Harry's voice asked in my ears.

I jump from my thoughts. Draco taught me and I would never provoke him again. The taste of his blood was still in my mouth. And it had been two weeks.

"Yeah… here." I said flinging a spell at Harry. I did not even realize he did not know what it was or how to block it until he cursed loudly. I rushed over to him with a panicked look on my face. I was so stupid! I had to concentrate! This was practice for the final battle. Harry was the only person I should be focusing on right now.

"Hermione! Watch what you're doing!" Ginny said at Harry's side. My hand shook. I had the urge to slap Ginny. I gasped and looked away. What the heck was going on with me. I never wanted to hit her before!

"…I'm sorry Harry… I just…I thought that- nevermind." I mutter. I utter the counter curse and stands up. His eyes are concerned.

"Is everything…alright?" he asked me. I knew he was referring to Draco. I nod holding my head.

"Yeah," I muttered. "It's just… I'm a little stressed. I'm sorry Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Fine. Pay attention next time." He said to me. I nod.

I concentrate on Harry's training until Ron walks in and I start training him too. Harry's asked me to train Ginny separately. That, I told him, was stupid. So what if the three of us are a little rough. That's how it's going to be on the battlefield. But I didn't want to upset Harry more so I drop it.

"Okay good." I said after around the tenth time (I lost count) of doing the same hex. "This spell should not be used in close proximity. Sorry Harry."

Harry made some sort of gruff noise.

"Now, it's getting late and I don't want you guys to get in trouble. Ron you've got prefects duties. Harry, if anyone catches you you'll be in trouble."

Harry nodded.

"I need to talk to you."

I nodded a little confused.

"Okay, sure."

Ron and Ginny left (Ginny gave Harry a kiss and I wanted to kill her). Harry's eyes never left me (which pleased me, strangely enough) and as soon as the door closed he began to talk.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked me. "You're not one to accidentally misfire a spell."

I nod sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've just been under stress." I reply.

"You've given me that excuse before." Harry said. I don't know why, but his eyes pierced mine and I could not help but notice that Harry looked very attractive.

"I know… but it's true." I say.

Harry's gaze made me want to go somewhere- anywhere just not where he could see me.

"How true? How can I even trust you anymore?" Harry asked me. I stared wide-eyed and hurt at Harry. Not…trust me?

"What are you talking about Harry?! Not trust me?" I cried panicked and confused.

"Don't give me that look!" Harry said. "You've been thinking about Malfoy this whole time! Have you forgotten he's a Death Eater?!"

"He is not…!"

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands. What the heck have I been doing this whole time? Malfoy… Draco Malfoy _is_ a Death Eater. Have I lost my mind? I felt tears in my eyes and I crouch down. I let him kiss me! I let him do so much more than that! Draco…is… he's trying to kill my best friend.

I feel Harry's arms around my back and I try to pull away from him. He does not let me go.

"…What have you been doing this whole time?" Harry asked me softly. I shake my head. Why did I feel as if I was going to betray Draco's trust if I told Harry? Why did it matter if Harry was going to be the only one left after the final battle? I held onto Harry and cried. Why did I feel so betrayed?

"What the hell have you been doing this whole time?" Harry asked me. He pulls me apart from him to look me in my eyes. I could not look into them.

"…Nothing…" I muttered. I sniff and pull myself away from Harry. I stand up and Harry follows but he grabs my hand and yanks me to him again.

"More than nothing if you're crying over Malfoy."

"Just drop it Harry!" I snap.

Harry growls and I can't help but shiver.

"Drop it? How do you expect me to just drop it when I don't know what _it_ is?!" He yelled at me.

"I can't tell you!" I cry. I wrench my arms out of Harry's grasp and head to the door. I wanted Harry to leave me alone. I wanted to go back to being oblivious and happy…I wanted Draco to hold me in his arms and tell me than everything Harry said was wrong.

"Why… are we fighting Hermione?" Harry asked me in a quiet voice. I stopped in my tracks but I did not turn around.

"Hermione, I want to trust you, but I can't lie to you." Harry said. "I don't want to be second to anyone."

My heart beats a little faster. What did _that _mean?

"…And don't want to do this without you."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

I felt Harry's hand in mine and blushed. I did not know why I was blushing though.

"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor common room tonight then?" Harry suggested. "I think being away from Malfoy will clear your head."

I didn't want to be away from Draco.

"…Sure." I said. I didn't want to be away from Draco but I didn't want to hurt Harry anymore either.

Harry led me to the Gryffindor common room and I spent the night there. I did not see Draco for a month after that.

(Space)

Being away from him was the hardest, not to mention, most painful thing I have ever done in my life. I know I originally wanted to only save his life, but his life grows more important day by day. I can't help but think about Draco and his veelan nature. I know he is in pain because of me and I can't help it I cry every night because I want to hold him in my arms. I hear him calling me- begging me to return.

I feel so dirty.

Draco is my lover… my mate. I have bitten him, and that means we are connected forever. His blood is in me and now… I'm crying right now because I don't know what to do. I hide in front of Harry and Ron, but when they leave I try not to leave a bloody corpse waiting for them when they return for me. But… it is my own fault. Draco is a Death Eater and I am on the side of the Light. I am Harry Potter's best friend. I cannot be with Draco because in the end, one of them has to die. One of them is going to be the winner and I have to make sure my side wins at all cost because Voldemort is evil and Harry is good.

I feel Draco everywhere I go. He tries to catch my eyes but I look away. He tries to talk to me but I cannot talk back. I bite my lip in order to keep silent because I long for him. He know I do, but he cannot figure out why I have abandoned him. If only I could tell him my fears! I want him to know everything.

I felt like such a horrible person. I want Draco more than anything…but I cannot help it when my heart beats a little faster when Harry is around.

Something horrible happened one afternoon. Horrible but so amazing. Harry, Ron and I were outside talking about hexes and stuff and I look up to see Draco coming toward us. He looked furious and tired all at the same time. I could not be sure which one was more dominant because they were both overwhelming my senses. Harry and Ron stood up and I stood behind them. I could not look into his eyes. But I knew they were glowing.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked. He didn't really know about what was going on between Malfoy and me. Neither did Harry for that matter.

"Hermione-"

"Hermione's not falling for your tricks anymore Malfoy!" Harry said cutting Draco off.

"Hermione I need to speak with you." Draco said ignoring Ron and Harry. I bit my lip and shook my head looking to the ground. But he was pleading for me…

"Why not?" He asked. "Why the hell are you so afraid of me?"

I flinch and look up with tears in my eyes. Draco's eyes are glowing and I wonder if Harry and Ron are too blind to notice.

"It's not that…" I mutter. "I just… I can't…"

"Can't what?" Draco said to me.

Harry stepped out in front of me and glared.

"She doesn't want to be with a Death Eater like you." He said.

I saw the look of surprise turn to hurt in Draco's eyes. Then they turned hard.

"…A Death Eater like me?" Draco chuckled and rolled up the sleeve on his arm. The three of us gasped.

"You mean this?" he asked pointing to the snake and skull mark on his arm. It hurt me so much to look at it. Not because it was a sign of Voldemort, not because Draco was a Death Eater, but because I was causing him to hurt so much. This had to be painful for him.

"He's gone mental." Ron muttered unbelieving.

"What are you getting at Malfoy? We can put you in Azkaban, just like that now that you've shown us."

Draco looked at me and I could not look away. He was calling me and I had to reply.

"…You are a Death Eater Draco." I say quietly. "We cannot…we…One of you has to die in the end!"

I felt as if my heart were breaking. I looked into Draco's eyes and they were so warm. I wanted to grab him and hold him. He could lie for all I cared.

"I couldn't tell," Draco said, "I couldn't I was a Death Eater until it came from your lips."

I stared at Draco wide-eyed. I didn't even hear Harry and Ron reply. Next thing I know, Draco is in front of me and pulls me by the front of my robes closer to him. His body was so warm and firm. He turns me face Harry and Ron and pulls at the collar of my oxford.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry roared.

I finally realize that my oxford is open and the only thing that is hiding my Mark from Harry and Ron are Draco's fingers. Panic settles in.

"Draco stop it!" I say trying to get away but his grip is too strong. My body was confused. I fancied his strength and wanted more but at the same time I wasn't ready to show Ron and Harry that I was veela. It panicked me that I could loose my friends just because I chose to save Draco's life… and as a result fell in love with him.

"Get off her Malfoy!" Ron yelled holding his wand and pointing it at Draco.

Draco smirked and I could feel his laughter in my ear. The low rumbling noise sent shivers all over me. I was out of his arms so long that I think I was going through withdrawal.

"You can't possibly fire any spell Weasley. You have your precious little princess to consider." Draco said grinning. Ron growled angrily but kept his wand up. I felt slightly lightheaded being in the middle of Draco, Harry and Ron. They were all so important to me. But I was kind of upset Draco was using me as a shield.

"Draco, as much as I understand your need prove yourself, I don't quite enjoy being your protection." I mutter. "Ron's spell have improved so much I'm actually concerned."

"Mione…" Ron muttered. "You're not making this any better."

I shake my head.

"Sorry." I said. I try to move again but Draco's fingers move so that the Mark is showing. I stand still.

At first Harry and Ron don't see it, but then their eyes travel to my neck and widen.

"What the hell is that?!" Ron roared. "Hermione you've been…and with _Malfoy_!"

I flinch but then look up.

"I have not shagged Draco, thank you very much." I growl. "I would appreciate it if you kept you mouth shut while I explain."

"Why should we believe you?!" Harry yelled with his wand pointed in my direction. "You could've been giving the enemy information!"

I felt Draco's angry flare and I looked up at him. His fingers rubbed my cheek and only then did I realize why he was so upset. I was crying.

"What the," Draco used a very harsh curse, "is wrong with you Potter? Are you thick? How the hell would she be able to give information away if I wasn't a Death Eater? Do _you_ know any other Death Eaters?"

"D-Draco…" I mutter surprised. "You're not…?"

Draco turned me around and looked into my eyes. Harry and Ron shouted.

"The reason you've been avoiding me, is because you thought I was a Death Eater?" he asked me. I nodded unable to look into his eyes.

"…Did it matter before?" he questioned softly.

"No… but…"

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly. "He's trying to trick you again. He has the mark of Voldemort!"

I looked down at Draco's arm. Harry was right…Draco was…

"Why would it matter Harry… if you do not trust me in the first place?" I ask quietly but I stare at Harry. His eyes grow wide and he is hurt, but I could not feel sorry, it was his fault to begin with. Because he took me away from my mate… with my insecurities and fears.

"Hermione…" Harry started.

"Don't bother Potter. You've done enough." Draco said letting go of me. I was allowed to compose myself finally.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said looking straight at me. I bit my lips and nodded looking away. Harry looked very attractive and I couldn't help but notice his scent at the moment. It wasn't like Malfoy's but it held something similar.

"I'm going to go back to my Head duties now." I said turning around.

I started walking away with Malfoy right next to me and I finally felt so warm. Harry called out to me and I turned to look at him.

"You never answered my question." He said glancing over at Malfoy. I grinned so much it hurt.

"You mean, what's been going on between Malfoy and I?" I question him. Harry nodded. I laugh and pull Draco closer. I start to undo his tie and collar and he give me a very salacious growl.

"Don't give me that." I chided. "I'm just returning the favor."

"I'd much rather return it some other way." Draco said lifting his hand to my neck. Before he can even touch my neck I turn him around to face Harry and Ron (who is looking furious and pale at the same time) and pull down his collar. Ron shouts again and I shake my head.

"Again, Ron, I have not shagged Draco. This is the mark of a veela. To make things short Draco had to find a mate…some months back. You remember Harry, when you asked me why I was always busy?"

Harry nodded.

"…So you've been…with Malfoy for this long?"

I shook my head.

"No, it took him weeks after that to be able to mark me." I replied. "The problem was, I still hated him when he needed to mark me."

"Why did he need to mark you? And what's with all this veela crap anyway? How do we know you're not making this up?" Ron muttered angrily.

"Read a book Weasley." Malfoy muttered angrily. "She's not asking you to understand."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron said flaring up.

"Boys…" I said in threatening tones. "Let me finish please."

Ron nodded and I was able to continue.

"To answer your question Ron, a veela had to mark his mate to one, claim that person as their own, and two, prevent the lose of sanity and then death. If I did not let Malfoy mark me… then he would have died in a week's time. I… did not want him to die." I explained.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because he's human!" I snap. "There is no reason to take someone's life… if it can be prevented. I did not want to be the reason Malfoy died."

"Oh." Ron muttered.

"Oh is right, you git." Draco growled. "I'm comforted to know that if I ever need to be saved by you Weasley I'm going to die."

"Draco." I warn. Draco cocked and eyebrow at me but did not say anything.

"As I was saying," I continue, "I let Draco mark me in order to save his life. However, in order for his security I needed to mark him as well. Which I didn't do until recently."

Harry who was quiet the whole time spoke.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

I shrug.

"We are mates, Harry. I want nothing more than to… I want to be close to you and help you defeat Voldemort, but I also want to be with Draco…even if he is a Death Eater." I replied. I feel Draco's eyes on me and I look up. They are glowing silver. I quickly look away. My heart is beating and I can't help but fight the urge to let those eyes drown me. There is a silence and I look over to Harry. He is scrutinizing me.

"…I am going to trust you Hermione." He said. "And I am going to expect you know what we have to do if Malfoy is not who he says he is."

I smirk.

"If Draco lies to me, Harry. I'll make sure he is punished. He may be my mate, but I have an obligation to you first, and this war." I said.

Harry nodded.

"Fine." He said. "I'll let you go with him but you have to explain things to me from now on."

"Yes, dad." I mutter and turn to walk away again. I find myself walking alone and look back to see Harry talking with Draco and Ron. I stay rooted to my spot. They needed to sort this out on their own. My heart was beating faster because both Draco and Harry were fighting over me. Something about that made me grin. Harry was fighting over me… eat that Ginny.

"That's foolish Hermione." I say to myself. "She hasn't done anything to you…"

Maybe except steal Harry. I started to feel resentful and it was confusing.

"Make no mistake Malfoy, you are not in our good graces." Harry said to Malfoy reigning my attention in once more.

"Last time I checked Potter, Hermione's graces are the only ones I need to be in." He muttered. "Don't you ever make me fall out of them again, or I will kill you myself."

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked coolly.

Draco shrugged.

"Threat, promise, it's all the same thing when it really comes down to it, isn't it Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Then I can _promise_ you this. Hermione is smarter than you take her for and she will see through your tricks." Harry said.

"If I have any then by all means let her." Draco said. "But I'm the one with the girl in the end."

"Harry already has someone, so you're wrong." Ron said. "Hermione isn't the one Harry fancies."

I think…I was feeling a little annoyed at this point. Draco turned to Ron with a grin on his face. I could feel the iciness from where I was standing. I shivered.

"At least you know your friends Weasley. I'll give you that." Draco laughed before turning around and walking toward me.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Ron said before I walking into the castle.

"Don't worry." Harry said. "He's just playing with you."

Harry's voice sounded insecure.

(line break)

I stretched after finishing my work. I was back in schedule, my friends didn't hate me and I had my mate with me once again. I felt as if everything was good. But something inside of me was stirring… and for Harry.

Before becoming Draco's mate, I fancied Harry. I wanted him to be happy, so I didn't pursue it but I wanted him to see that I did like him. My luck would have it that he fancied Ginny. Speaking of which, I was seeing her more and more and I wanted to see her less and less. She was always with Harry now and I couldn't stand the sight of them. I had no idea why, but I hated the feeling of being second. I was used to being Harry's number one girl.

But the strangest thing was, whenever I was with Draco, Harry did not come into my mind and when I was away from him, I wanted nothing more than to be with Harry. Being close to both of them drove me mad and I ended up not wanting to be next to either one of them. The veela inside of me belonged to Draco… but I was starting to question whether or not it could belong to someone else as well.

"Draco." I said after putting away my work. Draco looks up from the fire.

"Love?" he acknowledges me. I love how he said it.

I walk over to Draco and start to massage his back. He is pale and tired. He had to meet Voldemort today and he was tortured. Not because of me, because the Dark Lord was in a bad mood and Draco happened not to be.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." I said rubbing into Draco's shoulders. He sighs and relaxes.

"It isn't for you to be sorry." He said to me. "I chose this path, so I must see it through until the end.'

"But what if he kills you?" I asked. "How would I be able to live?"

Draco chuckled.

"I love you. And I have faith that Potter will kill the Dark Lord before he kills me." Draco said. "But that is not why you've come to me is it?"

I shake my head grinning sheepishly.

"Actually, something else has been bothering me." I said. "…Is it possible for a veela to have two mates?"

Draco tilts he head to look at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Curious." I reply.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Draco stares at me for a while and I gulped.

"Are you really then?" he asked me. "Well, while it has happened before, it is very rare. Now tell me, my love, what have you been thinking about?"

"…Um."

"You cannot lie to me, you know. I can feel everything you do." Draco said. I pout.

"Then you know."

"I want to hear it from your lips, so I can go hang myself later."

"Draco!"

"Love."

"…I think… I may have another mate."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I've been considering this for a while." He said. "Since the time you let Potter convince you I was a Death Eater."

"…Draco."

"Listen, Hermione." Draco said. "I was angry at first, but I can do nothing but accept it. If he is indeed your mate, then I will…try not to maul him."

I smiled.

"I love you."

"Unfortunately."

"Draco!" I said hitting him on his shoulder. "You're so mean!"

Draco smirked.

"…I don't want to admit it fully, but I have to. Bugger it all, but at least it isn't Weasley."

"What's wrong with Ron?" I asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. He towered over me. His long hair was close to reaching his back. I walked over to him and embraced him. I inhaled his scent and let take me over. Soon I would not only have Draco as my mate, but Harry as well. But there was still one problem.

(Line thingy)

"Something troubling you, love?" Draco asked in his gorgeous voice. I was in my bed, reading, and Draco stood in my doorway… in nothing but a towel. I held in my growl. Water droplets slid down his chest and torso and into unmentionable places.

"No, why?" I asked him trying to concentrate on my book.

"You seem so uneasy. Are you nervous about something?" Draco asked. The thing that killed me was that he was genuinely concerned. He wasn't trying to seduce me yet.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out how I am to get Harry away from Ginny."

Draco laughed and I pouted. I questioned him.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what you're going to do, but you have to do it soon." Draco said. "I suggest you pounce on him in the third floor corridor, no one goes up there."

"Not very romantic is it?"

"Doesn't have to be does it? I marked you in the hospital wing."

I shake my head but grin.

"Okay."

"I hope you do it soon. Weaslette's getting a little too comfortable with Potter."

I lift my eyebrow.

"I thought you hated Harry."

"Don't get me wrong, love. I do. But he belongs to you and I can't help but want to see you happy."

"I'm glad I have your full support."

"The shagging'll be better at any rate."

"Draco!"

"We can try all _sorts_ of positions. You'll find it rather enjoyable."

"Draco!"

"Love?"

I was flushed and embarrassed and I didn't know what to say to Draco's lewdness.

"…You're mad."

"As are you. You know what being a teenager is like, hormones and all." Draco said running his fingers through his wet hair. "And combine that with veelan blood. You've got to give me some credit, Hermione."

I cast Draco a sour look as he walks over to the bed.

"Why?" I question. Draco leans over me and I try to move back.

"We're fully bonded, my mate." His eyes are glowing. "I could have just taken you and there would be no consequences."

I shiver. Draco leaves my room after her gives my ear a little taste. My heart is pounding and I can hardly breathe.

"So much for sleep." I mutter closing my eyes.

(line thingy)

A/N: Hope you liked it! There are going to be three more chapters left! One more with Hermione's POV, one with Harry's and then an epilogue. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the formatting! lol


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three is up! Yay! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it so much! And I'm sorry, but I have to keep to the plotline of the story! Haha so it is BOTH Draco/Hermione and Hermione/Harry. But don't worry, there is some Harry/Hermione action in there too. Haha well thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Veelan

Hermione's POV

I had the most restless night. Not only did Draco plague my dreams, but add in some Harry to ensure Hermione's get less than a wink of sleep. Besides all that I could not find a comfortable position at all. The sheets and blanket would just _rub_ against me and I couldn't sleep at all. I wake up (or get up) this morning and take a shower- and guess what? Even the water hits me the wrong way! Wrong way or right way- I can't really tell. My clothes right now are rubbing against my skin in a most delicious Draco sort of way and I want to tear them off. I can't help any of this! Why in the world am I so…_sensitive_ this morning?

I made my way to the Head Common Room. I walked halfway down the staircase before realizing that Draco was looking at me. His eyes lit up on fire and he charged toward me. I had nowhere to go so I ended up with barely a centimeter to my personal space.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name-"

Draco cut me off with a finger to my lips. He sniffed my neck tentatively and then moves to my ear and then hair and I stand thoroughly confused. Draco lifted a hand and moved it through my hair. He pulled me closer and I yelped in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy! It is too early in the morning for this!" I cried trying to pull away from him. His breath tickled my skin and his fingers in my hair pulled a little to hard. Or rather, they pulled just the way I liked it and considering my current condition I did not want to like it anymore than I had to.

"What did you do last night?" Draco asked me.

"What does that mean?" I asked still trying to pull away.

I felt Draco's tongue against my jaw and feel him tremble in delight.

"You're so sensitive this morning." Draco observed in breathy voice. "Your skin is so tender."

I finally pulled away from Draco's grasp and step away from him.

"You're not making it any better." I said holding my chest. My heart was pounding way too hard and Draco looked way too attractive. He cocked an eyebrow at me and sniffed the air again.

"Tell me love," Draco started, "Are you going through heat?"

I stared at Draco with wide eyes. I get angry.

"I am not on my-"

"That is not what I meant, Hermione." Draco cut me off again. I glared at Draco and he chuckled.

"Veela go through heat too, you know." Draco said taking a step closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

Draco touches my cheek and I try really hard not to shiver.

"This is the veela inside of you telling you to mate. And to ensure that it happens you give off a most tantalizing scent." Draco explained. "I can hardly keep myself away."

I blanche and try to step back but Draco's arm is around me faster than I can blink.

"D-Draco I don't think that we should be doing this right now." I said feeling my body bend toward his touch. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers grace the nape of my neck.

"You're so irresistible." Draco growled and claims my neck. I moan, unable to will myself away. His body smothers mine all over again and I arch into his front. I yanked his thick blond hair in pleasure. All too soon, I feel him pull away and walk down the stairs. He is trying to calm himself down. I grinned. Maybe this heat thing wouldn't be so bad.

(Line thingy)

Draco made me leave before he did, to go to breakfast. He didn't say it, but I could tell he was afraid that I would cause him to pounce again. I entered the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron. I grinned and made my way to the table. I sat in between them. Feeling very comfortable- that was until Harry's fingers brushed against my leg and the whole over sensitive thing went into full gear. And to make matters worse, Harry and Ron were giving me odd looks.

"What?" I asked.

Harry leaned closer to me on one side and Ron did on the other. I blushed and tried to push them away.

"What is up with you two?" I asked

"You smell nice today." Harry said. I blushed furiously.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, 'Mione you smell very pretty." Ron said. "Is it a new shampoo?"

I tried to say something but Harry placed his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't say anything at all. He was squeezing and it was setting me on fire. Thank Merlin Dumbledore was ready to start breakfast. Harry released me and Ron went back to his normal position. Harry was still leaning toward me.

"It smells very nice on you." He whispered before leaning back. My heart was going to burst. Harry's breath was so soft and it played with my already tender skin. Bugger it all Harry Potter! I

I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco grinning at me. I glared angry at him. This was all his fault.

"Stupid ferret." I mutter and return to my breakfast.

"What'd he do?" Harry asked me. I jump and then laugh.

"Nothing…" I said quickly. "Are we going to meet today?"

Harry nodded looking very suspicious of me.

"Yes. At nine."

I nodded.

"Okay."

"What'd he do?" Harry asked again.

"Make fun of me." I replied.

"How?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing, Harry. It's just going to be a tough day."

I turned my head and came within Ginny's eyesight. She was glaring. Probably upset Harry was so close to me and not her. I grinned.

(LINE)

I was right. It was a very, _very_ rough day.

All my classes were torture. They were mostly lectures the whole time and hardly any of them were hands on. And I could not concentrate long enough to write notes without having _something_ bother me. Oh, and did I mention Draco's constant stares and looks and I just couldn't help wanting to pounce on him. I really needed to feel him, but with this problem I did not see how it was going to be possible.

And just my luck Harry was set on telling me how great I smelled to him and then touching me whenever we were together. I mean, in all honesty, Harry was taken and I could not help but notice that his touches seemed more than friendly. Not saying I didn't enjoy them but it was wrong of me to enjoy them so much.

Harry and I were walking to the Great Hall and we met Ron and Ginny along the way. The sight of her made me cringe. But I forgot it because my stomach rumbled. I was famished and tired all at the same time. And then… I was repulsed. Ginny pulled Ginny into a long, drawn-out, kiss that made me want to beat the little girl to the ground. Harry was surprised and pulled away but too slowly for my tastes.

"If you're so hungry why don't you eat food instead of his face?" I asked bitterly.

"I missed him so I kissed him. Do you have a problem?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Only that people might not want to see that." I snap. "My poor eyes burn."

"Ladies." Harry stopped us. I was furious. I knew she was angry with me for this morning but I didn't know she would go this far to show me Harry was hers.

Ginny clung to Harry's arm and Ron stood by me. He looked a little weary.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked.

I grinned at his concern.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You seem really jumpy today," Ron said. I blanched. So even Ron noticed.

"I noticed that too." Harry said from over Ginny's head. "Is everything alright with… y'know?"

I grin nervously.

"Yeah… I mean everything is fine." I said quickly. "It's just something about…er… our needs." I said trying to explain to them about my veela desires to mate. The word even sounded strangely…erotic.

"Needs? What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "Hermione you shouldn't talk to Harry and Ron about that stuff!"

I laugh because Ginny doesn't understand.

"Well they've known me for as long as I've had it so I don't they mind too much, do you boys?" I asked quickly covering.

To my pleasure Harry and Ron laughed.

"We have her calendar," Harry said, "so yeah, we don't mind."

Harry, Ron and I laugh and continue walking down to the Great Hall. In a second Draco and Blaise Zabini appear before us.

"Hermione, Head's business."

I'm sure it wasn't but I nodded.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Since when are you two on a first-name basis?"

"Since I started living with him." I reply and then realize mistake. "You know what I mean. We live in the same tower."

I shake my head at Ginny's suspicious look.

"Leave it Ginny." Harry said. "Just don't."

Draco grinned.

"You finally accepting it Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry walked beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I try really hard not to shiver, but it wins and I tremble. And then Harry goes about squeezing my shoulder very nicely and I felt my cheeks heat up. Harry's grip was too good.

"No." He replied coolly. I try not to look at Draco. His vibes are all mixed up. On the one hand he is raging over Harry's action then on the other he wants to see me happy. Then I noticed Zabini staring at me with an amused expression on his face. I had a strange feeling he knew exactly what was going on with me.

"Hermione, let's go." Draco said smirking.

I nodded and shrugged out of Harry's grasp. I felt somewhat empty after we were no longer touching and killed the urge to find myself in his grasp once more.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said following Draco. Surprisingly enough, we were actually headed towards the Head Common room.

"Are we actually doing Head's business?" I asked surprised.

Draco smirked and whipped around. I nearly bumped into him.

"Hardly." Draco said seizing my lips with his own. A tremor ran through me as his hands squeezed my forearms. I blush but am unable to fight his body. I get pushed against the wall and Draco's tongue starts doing wild things to my neck.

I notice Zabini and blanche.

"D-Draco!" I gasp. "Z-Zabi-bini!"

I could hardly get the boy's name out because Draco nipped on my Mark and sent me wild.

"Forget him." Draco groans into my neck. "I won't wait any longer to taste your sweet flesh."

I try hard not to cry out (because Zabini is right there _still_ looking at me amusedly) but Draco's hips grind into mine a little too sweetly and I am lost. I pull him closer barely noticing that my robe is hanging off my shoulders and my oxford is gaping open. I clutch a handful of Draco's lovely hair trying to keep myself from begging him to take me. Draco lets out a hiss.

"Draco." Zabini's voice is firm. Draco's glowing eyes are turned toward Zabini incredulously.

"…Blaise." Draco growls angrily. I pull Draco's face toward me unwilling to have his attention shared with someone else. He groans again and wraps his arms around my waist. His kisses are so rough so… delicious.

"Draco." Zabini says again and Draco groans in frustration. He tries to pull away but keeps laying kisses on my lips. Finally he pushed me against the wall and jumps away. I slump to the floor in a mixture of lust and… well lust. Draco is leaning against the opposite wall desperately trying to calm down. I can tell, he is thoroughly excited and I am satisfied to know that I alone can drive the Slytherin Prince mad.

Zabini laughs and I turn to look at him.

"You do… smell very enticing right now." He said and walked the short distance toward me. I blush but I feel very confused.

"Blaise." Draco said in warning tones.

Zabini smiled and ignored him.

"Did you know that your scent gets stronger with arousal?" Blaise asked me. I shake my head completely confused but I find Zabini's eyes extremely powerful and drowning. I like them.

Zabini places and hand on my cheek and his thumb caresses it fondly. I thought that I would feel repulsed. I didn't. I could not explain it but his touch was warm and I felt something strong deep inside of him that I was attracted to him. But… Draco was my mate (as was Harry) so why did Zabini feel so comfortable?

"And that amazing scent will attract every veela close enough to get a whiff."

"Zabini." Draco warned again. I tried but I could not look anywhere but Zabini.

"What… are you talking about?" I asked breathily.

Zabini chuckled softly. He leans closer and I feel his breath on my ear. I clench his robes.

"The fragrant smell of heat is perfume to veela. Your mate yearns for it."

I flush and stare wide-eyed at Draco.

"Look at him Hermione, will you deny him much longer?" Zabini knew how to rub it in very well. "Will you deny yourself his body?"

I start breathing in short pants. I've wanted to touch his body for a very long time now. I bit my lip because I was about to pounce on Draco as soon as Zabini left me. I was going to touch him like he touched me, rip off his clothes and then… have him.

"Why… are you doing this to me?" I asked Zabini breathless.

I heard Zabini's chuckle in my ear but felt his lips on my neck.

"So I can have this scent and make it my own."

I sat there in shock.

Zabini stood up, helping me to my feet in the process, and walk back to Draco, who looked aroused and furious at the same time. His eyes were glowing.

"I will kill you if you do that again." Draco said furiously. Zabini laughed and lifted his hand to Draco's cheek. Draco looked slightly unnerved. I did not even understand what happened but in the next second, Draco was pinned to the wall with Zabini hands around his collar. My heart skipped a beat… or three.

"You should learn to respect your elders, Draco." Zabini's voice was low and dangerous and I didn't know why I was admitting it, but it was sexy too. I sighed in relief when Draco nodded and Zabini let him go. Zabini's smile was back in place and I was a little frightened of him. Not many people could make Draco kneel to them.

"Oh, by the way Hermione, Potter's coming this way. Seems awfully upset."

"Huh?" Was all I managed before Zabini's words registered properly.

I was in a rush to make myself look halfway decent. But my hair was a mess, I was a mess and both Draco and Zabini were here and that would look even more awkward. I barely managed to place my robe back on my shoulders when Harry appeared. Everything was silent before he began to talk.

"What is going on?" Harry asked walking over to me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I did not need Harry making me more excited because I was still excited over Zabini's words. Draco's body… not the one I was used to, the one with no clothes… the half naked one, was still in my head. And to make things worse Harry placed his hand on my shoulder.

My dreams came back in full gear.

"Hermione, what Head business is so important that you miss lunch?" Harry asked angrily.

"I did not miss lunch!" I said furiously.

"Oh really?!"

Harry showed me the time and I turn white.

"…I didn't know…" I said softly.

"You said you were coming so I went to look for you." Harry muttered.

I did not know what to say. Harry took a step closer and I tried to back away, but I was already against the wall. Why was I always against the wall? I quickly redirect my body towards the portrait.

"Answer me." Harry said. "Or is it something I wouldn't want to know."

"Not unless you want to know what Hermione tastes like." Draco said pushing Harry aside. "But I thought friends didn't think of each other that way."

"Draco!" I said blushing. Draco was so close that I could feel the heat from his body. Why was this so hard for me? And wasn't he supposed to be helping me to mate with Harry? Backstabbing little-!

"It seems enemies do though." Harry said. "But, you don't have any friends, do you? So you wouldn't know how we think about each other, would you?"

"Sod off Potter." Draco said. "I mean unless you plan on tasting her for yourself?"

To my surprise Harry smirked. He pulled me closer by the hand and moved my hair out of the way. I tensed when Harry leaned in but relaxed when I felt his lips to my neck. They opened and I felt his tongue grace the inside of my ear. I shivered. Draco couldn't see the pleasure that gave me but then the shock settled in. _How the heck did Harry know where I was aroused the most?_ My heart started beating faster than usual and I felt the beginnings of a pounce coming on. I desperately wanted Harry to leave me alone because I would not be going back if he didn't. And… what if Draco did not leave as well? I could not think that far in! My heart would explode.

"She tastes delicious."

Oh damn… I was about to pounce. I lifted my hands to Harry's robes and gripped them tightly. I knew my eyes were glowing. My eyes traveled to Zabini's face and he grinned dangerously. I knew my scent was stronger than ever because Draco was behind me… and Harry was touching me. My mates.

Harry started to pull away and I came to my senses. I let go of Harry and Draco pulled me back. I was grateful… and spiteful at the same time.

"If you're fine here I'm going to go back to the tower." Harry said smirking triumphantly at Draco. He turned to leave.

Like hell he was. Draco leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"When you're done here, I think it's time we celebrate."

I blushed.

"Blaise, we have to talk about the Slytherin's condition." Draco said pushing me toward Harry. I grinned.

"Alright." Zabini said. Draco said the password and entered the Head Common Room. I grinned. My body was on fire. I couldn't help but feel aroused. I was not about to let Harry get away from me to go back to Ginny. I was in no mood to keep allowing her to slobber all over my man!

I walked down the corridor and turned a corner. Harry wasn't that far ahead of me, I knew because he left only a short while ago, but he was nowhere in sight. I tilted my head slightly, in question. Where had he gone?

Next thing I know someone grabs me and pulls me into a dark corridor. I don't fight because I can smell Harry all over the place. My senses go wild. My eyes search for Harry in the darkness but I barely catch his outline.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked his faint shadow. I feel Harry's hand move to my waist and I gasp.

"Harry!"

"I don't have any classes and neither do you." Harry voice was low and tender. I felt his body touch mine when he stepped closer. Everything about him was so good. Harry's other hand is on my neck. I feel myself licking my lips.

"I never knew you were so sensitive." Harry's voice was near my ear. When did it get there? "That's good for me then."

Harry had no idea how good I was about to be to him.

"Why is that good for you?" I questioned him. Harry pulls me closer than I could have imagined- wait no. I've imagined being a lot closer to him before. I suck in a breath when Harry squeezes me gently. I feel his lips against my jaw. Harry is taking is sweet time.

"Should I answer you?" Harry asked but does not give me a chance to answer. He kisses my neck and I register that he's peeled my shirt to my shoulders. I groan when he nips my neck. I pull him closer to me. I wanted to feel his body against mine so badly. Harry sucks on my neck gently. I quickly start to undo his tie and his suckling is more intense. My fingers stop because it feels too good. I arch my back slightly.

"Don't stop Hermione." Harry said in breathy tones. He moves my hands and opens his shirt halfway for me. At once I push him roughly against the corridor wall and take his taunt figure into account. My mouth starts to ravish his own and he groans. His arms wrap around my body and for the first time, I felt a man's bare chest against my own. I tremble with delight and rub against him. I feel his parts against my leg and purr. I lower my head from his bruised lips and kiss my way down to his neck and collarbones. I gave them a kiss or two and moved lower. Harry's body was beautiful. I feel Harry's hands in my hair and shiver. I open my mouth slightly and my tongue peeks out. I give his darker flesh a little taste and Harry groans. I liked that reaction.

"Hermione! I was just going to-_ah_- ask you a few questions but-_ahh_- I can't resist you…!" Harry said in between moaning. "_Hermione_!"

"Don't." I said grinning and taking Harry's coral flesh into my mouth. I bit it and his back arched. His fingers tugged at my hair. Harry liked it a little rough. He was taking after me. Harry yanked me back up to his lips and raped mine. I wasn't about to let him think he could control me though. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and Harry quickly relinquished control. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close and yearning for more. I know I was, and like typical Draco style, I started to move my hips against Harry's need. He gasped and tilted his head back. I frowned slightly disappointed because I wasn't done with his mouth yet.

"Why can't I resist you?" Harry groaned. I smirked.

"Why would you want to?" I question licking a spot on his neck. I prepared the spot where I was going to bite him. I was going to leave him alone for another night and let him mull of what happened, but this might be my only chance. Besides, Ginny was going to be furious, if Harry ever let her touch him again.

"I'm… damn it Hermione! I'm supposed to be loyal to her!" Harry cried but was not making a move to deter me. I nip Harry's neck and move back to his lips.

"Then tell me Harry, who makes you more excited?" I asked him.

"…You." Harry groaned.

"Who do you want the most?"

"You!"

"Who do you want to taste?"

"_You_! Damnit Hermione, just _finish_ me already!" Harry gasps.

I laugh and pull away from him. Maybe I will let him mull over this for a few days.

"What kind of girl do you take me for Harry?" I asked grinning. "I will not finish you until… some other time." I wanted to say 'wedding night' but I was about to forget that I did not even bite him yet. Harry is silent and I start re-buttoning my shirt. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I turn to leave but Harry wraps his arms around my waist and pulls himself closer to me. He pointedly presses his lower half into my lower back. I flush when I realize how aroused he really was… or is.

"You're a horrible girl, Hermione Jane." Harry whispers in my ear. His voice is dangerous. "I'll make you finish me before… 'some other time'."

I actually felt frightened. But it wasn't the scared frightened. It was the Blaise Zabini sort of frightened.

"Remember we meet at nine tonight."

I tremble and he pulls away. I hear him putting his clothes back in place.

(LINE)

"That took you a while, love. What? Are you still too excited to think straight?" Draco grinned. I huff.

"I can think perfectly well thank-you!"

"Mm? You came back here all hot and bothered. It's a wonder I'm not inside of you already."

"Draco!" I cry shocked. I'm all red in the face.

"Don't act like I don't make you mad." Draco said in husky tones. "Shall I prove it to you?"

I shake my head.

"No I understand!"

Draco gave me a smoldering look but did not say anything. A comfortable silence passed between us.

"You… have a meeting tonight right?" I asked Draco out of the blue.

He nodded.

"Yes." He said sighing. "You better be here to comfort me when I get back."

I smile warmly at my mate.

"I love you. So I will be." I said. "If all goes well, this business should be finished soon. And then we can all start some sort of family."

Draco and then stood up and sat beside me. He rested his head against my lap. The gesture was sort of sweet.

"A family sounds lovely." Draco purred. I giggled.

Draco and I became silent again. I stroked his hair while he closed his eyes and rested. I knew that he was trying to think of some way to avoid being hurt by Voldemort. But it was futile. It all depended on that man's mood anyway. It was a quarter to six when I had to leave and meet up with Harry and Ron to go to dinner.

"Draco…it's time to get up." I said softly.

"Why?"

I smile warmly at him. Draco is so beautiful no matter what he does.

"It's almost dinner." I reply. "We did miss lunch you know."

"And we did not celebrate…perhaps another time then?" Draco asked me while he sat up.

"Alright." I said smiling. Draco looked at the time and sighed.

"It's no time near dinner you little liar." He said grinning. "Did you, perhaps wake me for some other reason?"

I laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, love. I just feel like going for a little walk around the grounds."

Draco grinned.

"Is… Potter out there?"

I shake my head.

"Both Harry and Ron are. But I want to go outside and think anyway."

"Why?"

I roll my eyes.

"Because I'm Hermione Granger and that is what I do." I replied.

Draco nodded and he kissed me on the forehead tenderly.

"I'll see you at dinner." He said softly.

I nod and stand up. Instantly my mind goes into "war mode" and hundreds of spells start piling into my head. I open the portrait hole and walk out of the Head Common Room. I make my way to the room of requirement still thinking about how I was going to protect Harry in the war. The distractions with the veela thing were taking a toll on me and I felt bad because I put my priority in my physical needs rather than… the needs of the whole world. First and foremost, I was a member of the Light and Voldemort had to be killed.

I see Harry and Ron waiting for me. Ginny is there and I fight the urge to smite her. My eyes glow and I close them quickly. Make a loud 'ah'-ing noise and look in my robes. I needed to relax and calm my anger. I pretend that I'm looking for my wand and when I find it I grin and wave it to show Harry and Ron what I was doing.

"Sorry, I thought I'd left it." I said as I reached my friends. Friends being the exception of Ginny, naturally.

"Our 'Mione getting forgetful? There's no hope for the light side!" Ron cried.

I roll my eyes but grin.

"Oh hush, Ronald!" I said in my Hermione-ish tone.

Ron laughs and I just remember how much I missed being with my friends- as friends. Not lovers, not boyfriend stealers, just friends.

"So are we going to dinner?" Harry asked. I nod grinning.

The four of us make out way in the direction of the Great Hall. Ginny starts talking- to me.

"You missed lunch today." Ginny sneered. Why was she starting so early?

"I know." I said. "Thanks for pointing it out."

"Good head- I mean _Head's_ business then?"

Oh, yeah, I definitely didn't catch that.

"Oh yes," I reply, "he says he likes it when I'm on top. Of business, _naturally_. Get anything good from your boyfriend lately?"

"Please, don't drag me into this…" Harry said.

I smile. Oh, he loved it.

"I'm sorry Harry." I said apologetically. "I won't drag you against your will."

Harry chuckles.

"You can drag me wherever you want, just not into this conversation." He said. I loved Harry's good humor. Even if he meant every word.

"Then why don't I drag you into the library so we can get some work done?" I smirked. I saw something in Harry's eyes akin to hunger. I loved it.

"Not my favourite place. How about your room?"

Ginny blanched.

"Harry!" She gasped. I laughed.

"He meant my common room." I said laughing hard.

"Yeah, I bet it's pretty common." Ginny muttered.

"Been there before have you? Not as common as yours is it?" I snarl.

"Don't try to pin this on me! You and Malfoy have been-"

I smile sweetly.

"What? Don't get so uptight Ginny! We're joking. Right, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer me because our perfect timing had us at the Great Hall. We walked into it- ready for dinner. It was great to leave Ginny hanging. I looked over at Ron, while we were sitting down and he caught my gaze.

"Something I should know about?" he asked in soft tones.

I shrug.

"Depends. Is it killing you yet?" I asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Got the hint. But next time Harry's on your list to seduce, leave Gin out of it."

I grin.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Ron. It only hurts for a few months." I said.

"Any particular reason why you and Ginny aren't on good terms, besides Harry?" Ron asked me.

I nod.

"During the summer I told her to leave Harry alone." I replied. "I told her Harry didn't have time to concentrate on her so she needed to stop making things difficult for him."

"Didn't seem he minded."

"Yes well, that is different now."

"I can tell. Are you sure you're not making things difficult for him now?" Ron asked me. I look thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm giving him all the pleasure he is going to get before he dies in the war." I said laughing.

Ron shook his head.

"You have a horrible sense of humor."

"I do not! It was a joke, anyway! You know we can't let him die." I said hitting Ron on his shoulder.

"So, tell me, 'Mione. Why were you and Harry flirting with each other on the way here?" Ron questioned me. "He is dating Ginny, you know that."

Not for long he isn't.

"I might know that, but a bit of flirting won't hurt him. Besides it was all good fun."

"Was it?"

"What are you getting at?"

Ron shrugged.

"I've known the both of you long enough to catch the subtle hints." Ron said. He was serious and I frowned.

"Since when did you get so smart?" I asked him.

"Hermione, you were serious weren't you? And Harry…wasn't joking either."

I stare at Ron for a long time. Then I look at my plate. I had finished eating- a while ago.

"Let's go for a walk Ron." I said.

Ron smirked.

"Alright."

I stood up and Ron followed.

"Where are you two going?" Harry asked with his eyebrow raised.

"To the gardens." Ron replied. "We'll catch you later."

I had to stop myself from grinning. Ron was serious. I give Harry and smile, before Ron and I leave. I wanted Ron to know- so that he would understand why Ginny was no longer in the picture. Ron and I walk out into the gardens in silence. It was a warm night but the cool breeze made me uncomfortable. I was starting to resent being in heat.

"So to answer you question- yes and yes. Harry and I were both, completely serious." I started.

"I figured as much." Ron said. "But this is a little odd for me."

I smile.

"I know." I said warmly.

"How did- wait no- what did you do to make him change his mind?"

I break into giggles remembering the way Harry jumped me in the corridor.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Promise me you won't get mad at us?"

Ron cocked and eyebrow.

"Depends what there is to be mad at."

I frown. Ron was definitely going to be mad at Harry and me.

"Well… let's just make it a generalization-"

"Let's not 'Mione." Ron said frowning. "I think you owe it to me, as my _best friend_ to tell me what you did."

I was silent for a minute, Ron continued.

"I mean, Harry loved her didn't he? I mean I _thought_ he did. Blimey! If he didn't I'm going to murder him!" Ron growled.

I felt a little upset.

"Why get upset at him when your sister left all those guys? Isn't it the same thing?" I asked.

"It's not the same! She was experimenting!" Ron defended. "She had to see what she fancied!"

"Oh come off it! You- we _all_ know she's fancied Harry since _forever_!" I said angrily.

"You don't know that!"

"Just because she your sister- it doesn't give her the right to hurt other people!"

"Just because he's Harry Potter it doesn't give him the right to hurt her!"

"Can't Harry _experiment_? Can't he just _'see what he fancies_'?"

Ron sighed and looked away.

"Can we just… get back on the subject?" he asked me after a while.

I nodded. I didn't come here to argue about Ginny.

"Fine." I huffed. "What'd you want to know?"

"…I asked what you did to make Harry… act like that."

"I did nothing- I believe. I mean once we got started I might have-"

"Started doing what?" Ron cut me off. "What happened?"

I make a face but sigh.

"Harry came to get me after I missed lunch. Malfoy provoked him… and Harry reacted. I'll tell you right now, Ron, that you won't get it. But Harry felt triumphant and he began to leave, Malfoy and me that is. And then… well… there are some circumstances with me that well-"

"'Mione." Ron said warningly.

I groan.

"Fine! Harry is my other mate and I have to bite him or else I might go insane and he licked me and then pounced and we snogged and stuff and I left him begging for more and he promised that we'd finish whatever finishing means! So there I said it!" I said in one breath. My cheeks were on fire. I looked up at Ron's confused face.

"Say that one more time… just a little more slowly."

"I will not! I said it and if you didn't catch it well I'm sorry!" I huffed.

I noticed that Ron's cheeks were as red as mine.

"I caught it… but I don't believe it." Ron muttered. "You… snogged Harry?"

I nodded.

"But don't get me wrong! He came onto me!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Ask him if you have to!" I cried.

"I will! Blimey! You and Harry- doing _that_- when he's still with Ginny! And I don't believe he_ licked_ you!"

"He did Weasley."

I jump and whip around to see none other than Blaise Zabini. This wasn't good. I needed to leave- right away.

"Why should I believe you?" Ron snarled.

"You don't have to. I'm just saying that Potter did give Granger a little… taste."

I blush.

"Why are you here?" I asked Zabini.

Zabini grinned.

"I fancy the garden just as much as anyone. Are Slytherin's no longer allowed to have a sense of aesthetics?" Zabini asked me quietly. His smooth voice and powerful gaze frightened me in a way only he could. I wanted to know why he made me so…there was not a word for the way he made me feel.

"You will not repeat a word of what you have heard!" I said glaring.

Zabini grinned.

"Why would I care about your tiffs with Weasley? I must say, Granger, you are better suited with Potter." Zabini said grinning.

"She didn't ask for your opinion!" Ron snapped.

"Thank-you Zabini. I'll take that into account." I said. I turn to Ron. "I think we're done."

Ron nodded but glared as Zabini.

"I'm going to ask Harry about right now. 'Mione remember later tonight."

I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "I'll see you then."

I looked back at Zabini who was smiling amusedly again.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I was just looking."

I glared. I had a few questions but I was afraid to stay too long with Zabini.

"…What you said today…" I started.

"What about it?" he asked me smiling.

"How… did you know about all of that stuff. It isn't in books- even the ones Draco gave me." I said.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Zabini asked me.

Zabini spared me my stupid reply and answered himself.

"Obviously not. Well, Hermione. I daresay I know quite a lot more than you because I've been there before. And your scent, that sweet, heady aroma of your heat, make me think of my own mate."

"Your… mate?"

Zabini's eyes glow and a dangerous curl comes to his lips. I can't even fight the shiver that ran through me. Zabini's eyes flicker slightly above me.

"Ah, Draco." Zabini's friendly Hogwarts smile was back in place.

I turned a flood of relief washed over me. I grab Draco's hand and he gives me a smile.

"We have to go." Draco said to me. Then he turned to Zabini, who nodded.

"We will not be back until late." Zabini said. "Hermione, why don't you concentrate on marking Harry while we are away."

I pout.

"You needn't tell me that." I mutter. "I know what I have to do."

"Well do it faster," Draco scowled, "Because of your damn need to have Potter, I can't shag you. I have needs too."

"I thought I satisfied them well enough." I huff.

"You do. But 'well enough' is not enough."

Draco's eyes start to glow again. Zabini walked over and grabbed him by the arm.

"Not now, you have to get ready."

Draco growls but leans down and give me a loving kiss. I felt jolts enter my body and set it on fire. Draco's lips were so soft and tender and made me mush in a second. Somehow he managed to pull away before we started eating each other's faces. The kiss was better than every one I had ever had. It was so sweet and caring and it was without the rawness the veela often craved. I lifted my fingers to my lips and cherished the way Draco had a caring side too.

"Be safe." I said as Draco and Zabini walked away from me. I sighed softly and turned towards the entrance of the castle.

I saw Ginny staring at me wide-eyed.

She saw Draco kissing me. I was a little surprised and I must have looked it. But Ginny's face turned red and she charged towards me. She was angry and I did not need to know why. Ginny brought her hand to my cheek and hit me with all her might. I did not need her to tell me why she hit me because I already knew.

"Harry dump you?" I asked turning my head back to Ginny. The sting on my cheek did not even hurt that much.

"You stupid little whore! What the hell did you do to Harry?" Ginny yelled at me. I shrugged.

"Nothing. It's not _my_ fault you can't keep a man for more than a few months." I said fixing my hair. I needed something to occupy my hands or else Ginny wouldn't be conscious.

"How dare you!"

"Maybe you should try to act a little more innocent. Or at least remain faithful." I huffed.

Ginny's face flushed with anger.

"I'll have you know that Harry and I love each other! _We're_ going to be married!"

"Not with you cheating with Dean. But I'm not upset with him- he only does what you ask him to. I won't be surprised if he feels guilty about the whole thing."

"Shut-up!" Ginny yelled. "You're the one shagging Malfoy! You've got nothing to say to me Slytherin! Wait until I tell Harry!"

"Wait until _I_ tell Harry. But I don't think he'll be upset for too long, I mean, he has better things to do and other people to go to." I said smiling.

"Harry would never leave me!" Ginny cried.

I actually found myself laughing.

"He's already left you. Look, here he comes right now."

Harry and Ron were making their way to us. I looked at the time and sighed. It was only seven thirty.

"Hermione, Ginny, you alright?" Harry asked as he reached us.

I smiled.

"We're having some unresolved issues here." I said.

"Like what?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"I caught Hermione snogging Malfoy!" Ginny blurted. I roll my eyes.

"Hm, really?" Harry said looking at me.

"I didn't snog him," I defended, "he just gave me a little kiss…Anyway, I have some duties to attend to."

Harry nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed it tightly. I shivered and prayed no one noticed. Harry did, naturally, because he was touching me. Curse him!

"Be careful." He said and slowly released me. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Malfoy oh himself. I walked past my group and Ron smiled softly at me. I guess he had that talk with Harry like he wanted to. As I left the door I heard Ginny's annoying voice. It was actually pretty nice to know that Harry preferred mine, even if he hadn't said it yet. Stupid girl. She had no idea what they knew. Oh well, better late than never. I walked back into the castle and up to the Head Room. I needed to practise my spells, and make sure my aim was working properly.

(LINE)

It was a few minutes before nine when I entered the Room of Requirement. Only Harry was in the room, which made me gulp. He was looking very…attractive without his school robes on. His Oxford looked very nice with his toned upper body. And even Harry never failed to go out on his broom and train. His long legs also looked very…long in the black slacks Hogwarts students wore. Harry was currently undoing his tie, which just happened to make him look extra sexy. I held in my growl, just barely.

"Hermione, I want to get some work done before the others arrive." Harry said as soon as I fully made it into the room.

"Sure." I said reaching inside my robes for my wand. I heard Harry chuckle and looked up.

"Silly girl," he said walking towards me, "you know what I meant."

I truly did not until Harry's hands rested on my waist. Oh Merlin…

"You k-know we're going to have to cut this short right?" I asked Harry as his face leaned closer to mine.

"Shut-up." He said right before his lips touched mine. It was as if he was testing mine or something because he kept applying small amounts of pressure until he was satisfied and then completely smothered my lips. I closed my eyes and fought back, giving Harry a little trouble. I heard Harry groan a little, which pleased me.

"I have not been able to stop thinking about you since this afternoon." Harry moaned huskily in my ear. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to want to…_have_ someone all day?"

I certainly did. It happened every day, every hour, every minute and every second. Harry had no idea what torture really was. I tilted my head back a little and Harry ravished my neck, but stayed away from the mark already in place. I was grateful. I would not be able to control myself if he did.

I was very proud of myself though, Harry was not on the ground yet and we were both fully clothed but I sensed someone outside of the portrait hole and I pushed Harry aside.

"W-what was that for! I was just getting started!"

"We have other people coming in now. You can get all hot later." I said fixing myself.

Harry smirked.

"May I get bothered as well?"

I give Harry a smirk just as Ron and Ginny walked in.

(LINE)

It ended… a lot faster than I would have liked. We accomplished a lot, which was good, but it was over all to fast. Next thing I knew, Harry had me against the wall and doing and oh-so-Malfoy smirk.

"Now, about us getting to work…" Harry said nipping at my ear.

I shivered.

"Lucky us, we have no more distractions." I said running my fingers up Harry's chest. He let loose a throaty growl nipped the soft skin under my ear. My breath hitches and I find myself wishing Harry would hurry up. But Harry takes his time and opens his mouth on my neck, giving me soft kisses. His tongue tastes my skin again and I shiver.

"I knew I liked the way to tasted." Harry said finding my robes and taking them off. My hands find their way to Harry's hair and I tug gently. Harry sucks in a breath. I knew he liked it a little rough. I press my body against Harry's and he forces mine back against the wall again. I lean into Harry's neck and take in his delicious scent. Then I taste him, and prepare my spot all over again. I suck and nip at Harry's lovely neck until he pulls me up to meet his lips.

"Not yet." He groans into my open mouth and ravishes my tongue with his own. My body arches to meet more of him and that urge to feel his skin on mine overwhelms me again. I rip open Harry's shirt (surprised with how strong I am) and let my fingers play with his coral flesh. Harry loves it and whimpers. I take his weakened state and use it to my advantage. Now, Harry is pinned under me. He looks at me and I shiver. His eyes are so sexy and they challenge me. I was up to take that challenge. I completely remove Harry's shirt and he takes mine off as well. He affectionately kisses my shoulders and collar bones and holds me close. My chest presses against his again and I feel as if every single hair on my body has stood on edge. I press deeper into Harry's body. And feel his need.

"Hermione…!" Harry whimpers. I smirk and rub against Harry's hardened need. His hips respond and drill into mine. He pulls me closer and rests his head in the crook of my neck. His knee open my legs and he thrust more. My poor knickers don't stand a chance.

Harry moves one of his hands to take mine and cups his need with it. I am speechless. Harry starts panting as he squeezes my hand to his hardness. His hips do not stop rocking and I start loosing control. I wrap my free arm around Harry's neck and make his head tilt back. He looks…so good with his sweaty locks and gorgeous long neck. My mouth takes Harry's neck once more and I find him irresistible. I bite Harry's neck slightly and he moans.

"Please…. Hermione…! Don't do this to me."

I feel Harry's hand squeeze mine.

"Do what?" I ask breathily.

"You're torturing me!"

I giggle. I knew I was.

"Do you like it?"

Harry could barely reply.

"…You know I love it…"

"More than Ginny?"

Harry jerked his head up and crashed his lips into mine. I groaned in response.

"Absolutely…"

I smirked.

"Alright." I said.

I licked Harry's neck once more, savoring the flavor of his skin, and ran my hand through his hair. I grabbed a fistful of his raven locks and yanked them. Then I bit down on his neck and let his blood run into my mouth.

(LINE)

A/N: ALL DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! I am so grateful for all these reviews! I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Veelan

Harry's POV

My neck was sore and when I rubbed the spot where it was hurting and a wave of…pleasure passed through me. That was when everything started to come back to me. I am now in my bed trying to figure out a way to get up without the other guys noticing me. I never knew what arousal was until I reached this moment. For the longest time my biggest concern was fighting and defeating Voldemort. Now, it was finding and caressing my mate.

I shivered at the word.

Hermione Jane Granger, the most innocent and honest personne I knew, actually turned out to be so much more than that. I was, truthfully, a little disappointed. I wanted Hermione to remain the innocent girl I had always known because I did not want to see her grow up. I did not want everyone to know how pretty or how feisty I knew she really was because I wanted to keep it all to myself. I wanted no one to crave Hermione like I did.

But it happened and I felt as if my whole world was crashing down.

I had to always play the part of her big brother and protector- but in the end I wanted her so much. I could never tell her that she was so much more than a sidekick to me, that she brightened up every step of this journey and made me want to live. Hermione had no idea how much this mark on my neck meant to me (now that I was awake enough to realize it). It was a mark made by her lips, her teeth, her lust.

Thinking about it made shivers run down my spine.

I slowly made my way out of my bed and quickly wrapped my robe around my body. I headed toward the washroom in desperate need of a cold shower, but as soon as I stripped at made my way into the shower, my fingers moved the dial to hot water and I never realized how good it felt. I take my time in the shower, loving the way the hot water relaxed all my tense muscles, before washing my body. Painfully enough, I cannot get soft- even after I had turned the water to cold.

Forgetting all the efforts I make my way out of the shower and dry my body. I wrapped the towel around my waist and open up a spot to look into the mirror. I examine the little red mark on my neck, being careful not to touch it, because I did not need an accident open for everyone to see. It really looked as if two fangs had pierced my neck.

I cup my hand over my mark (careful not to touch it) and close my eyes. I remembered Hermione's lips on my neck, and chest and let out a strangled groan. She felt so good, and warm- I couldn't believe that my best friend since forever, actually sucked on my body. And I couldn't believe I had actually provoked it. When I saw her that day after lunch, I knew something had just happened between her and Malfoy. I just didn't know what- but I had to make sure she was mine. I did not want to loose her to anyone so I licked her and to my immense pleasure and surprise, she tasted so sweet.

And I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but she liked it more than I did.

"I'm all hers." I said sighing before I changed my clothes.

The funny thing about it was that I've always wanted it to be that way.

It was still early (too early to go down to breakfast) so I leave the Gryffindor Common Room and head toward the grounds. I was wary of potential attacks but tried to remember that Voldemort would not attack me when I was at my best, and most protected. I find my way to the lake and sit down by the edge. The water is very pretty and calm- and over the years I've found myself most fond of it. The lake holds so many memories for me; from snowball fights in first year, to my breaking up and rejoining with Ginny this year.

Bugger it all. I forgot all about Ginny.

I sigh and tilt my head back. I flop onto the ground and look into the morning sky. It is just starting to become light all over. Ginny enters my mind again. She was my light, at one point. I didn't remember when it changed exactly- I knew why but I didn't want to admit it. I loved her- but she had other plans for herself. I'm not sure if it was intentional or not, but my feelings for her changed once I stop deceiving myself over her integrity. I chuckle darkly. I'm still deceiving myself because I'm still with her.

A few clouds roll past and I sigh again. Ginny gave me a sense of security and belonging. If I had her, then I would be like any normal personne. I was stupid to think that. I want to be normal, I don't want to fight, but it is not my place to determine whether I fight or not. For her, for Ginny, I was fooling myself. I thought I loved her, to be sure, but I can't say for sure that I really know what love is. I mean- have I ever really been loved? I nod. Of course I have, it just wasn't the love I was talking about. Has anyone ever fallen in love with me? Me, Harry Potter? I thought Ginny was the answer and then it all came crashing down.

I've always wondered what could cause a personne to be disloyal. Ron and Hermione have both had their share of disloyalty towards me and I've had my share towards them. But why did we do it? Was it worth it in the end? Does she feel satisfaction being disloyal to me? I laugh a little louder than I thought I would. Did she honestly think me so foolish as to not know what she was doing? Did she think it would not hurt? I laughed again. Did that stupid wench think that I would turn my back on Hermione and not believe the truth?

I was becoming bitter- that wasn't good, but I needed to get this out.

I knew she was cheating on me weeks before Hermione told me. I was grateful Hermione even told me and I could tell that from the moment she found out she let me know. Ron, Hermione and I have too much to deal with without adding secrets in the mix as well. Some people would just never understand how far Ron and Hermione will go for me. I sighed and sat up. The unsuccessful horcrux hunt proved that for me. For something we didn't even gain- Ron almost lost his sight and Hermione almost lost her ability to have children. You could never tell by looking at them now but their faces with learning the consequences of their action will stay with me for the rest of my life.

Some people find them strong but they know the truth and so do I. None of us know if we will come out alive in the end. So it is important to make sure we do what we can to the fullest- and for them, the fullest means protecting me.

"Protecting me?" I question myself quietly. "This whole time, I've been thinking that I needed to do the protecting."

A small breeze rippled the water's surface. Sometimes, being the hero is not as glorious as it sounds. If I die, what will have changed? I smile grimly. If I die, Voldemort is coming with me. I cannot allow Hermione to be harmed further. She didn't know it, but if she was injured any more in that same spot- her chances of having children one day would be zero. I bit my lip. I loved Hermione too much to have that happen. I lift my hand to my Mark.

Why in the world would I be her mate? From all my readings veela only had one mate. I was pleasantly surprised, naturally, but something inside of me sort of hurts. I want so much more than that feeling of Hermione against me, that need to feel her body. I wanted to be- I wanted that hole inside of me filled. That part of me that doesn't know what love actually is needs to be satisfied as well. I look past the lake, suddenly feeling lonely. Why did she mark me? Was it purely because of her lust for me? Or was there something else there? I didn't want to get my hopes up but I love Hermione more than I can say. What if there is no love in return?

I knew the reason why I deceived myself with Ginny. It was because she gave off the impression that she loved me for me. I did not want to loose that so I kept on saying that I loved her in return. I was stupid because I did not love her nor do I love her now. The only one I love is Hermione and I will make her fall in love with me if I have to… if she doesn't already. But I didn't want to hope too much.

I got off the ground and started to make my way a back to the castle. It was going to be breakfast soon and I wanted catch Hermione before she got in. Perhaps this veela thing would make my job easier. I must find a way to thank Malfoy. He is making my life a little easier in terms of Hermione.

I see some of the students walk to the Great Hall. A whiff of pretty fills me and I barely stop myself from drooling. My mate was in the corridor. How fortunate I was! All that thinking made me hungry and Hermione's flesh smelled surprisingly… delicious. I look around through the students and find my mate's untamable hair. How amazing it would be to take a nice fistful of it and yank her into a kiss. I was drooling for certain. I follow Hermione until we are about to pass an empty corridor. I stop as I reach the corridor and call out to my best friend, and love interest.

"Hermione Jane!"

At once Hermione turns her head and grins. She makes a U-turn when I motion for her to come towards me.

"Thank-you Harry for letting everyone know my name." she says grinning.

"Not a problem." I reply. "No classes today? You're not carrying any books."

Hermione nods.

"I'm glad you can tell." Hermione's sarcasm is refreshing. "But no, I'm just going to the Library and then going to find a nice spot on the grounds to practise some healing charms. I want to teach you them for tomorrow night."

I smirk.

"Am I allowed private lessons?" I asked cheekily.

Hermione smirks and flicks her hair behind her shoulder in a very Hermione-ish way.

"No you are not." She replies and I'd feel slightly wounded if not for the smirk on her very nice lips.

"Why not? I need as much help as I can get." I say grinning. "I mean… I'm inexperienced and everything."

Hermione flushes slightly. The colour is very nice on her cheeks. I start to wonder what it would look like when bathed in firelight.

"I'll have you know Potter that I'm just as inexperienced as you are." She says pouting slightly. I chuckle and lift my hand to Hermione's collar. I lower one side and finger around Draco's mark.

"This seems to suggest otherwise." I whisper tenderly. "I am wondering how exactly you managed to get him to pounce…"

Hermione was at a loss of breath but looked about ready to pounce herself.

"I… can show you if you'd like." Hermione started breathily. "Wait! No Harry it's too early for this!"

I laugh and pull away from Hermione. She was quite cute when she was flustered. I tap her nose with my finger and grin. Inside however, I'm starting to feel a little aroused. That smooth flesh of hers was quite tempting and I was starting to understand how she got Draco to pounce on her. She didn't really have to do much.

"Okay then." I say smiling. "But I have a question for you."

Hermione nods adjusting back to 'business' mode.

"Sure, what is it?" she asks me.

I smile and place my hand on top of Hermione's head in a 'big-brother'-ish type of way.

"Why exactly did you mark me?" I ask.

Hermione looks surprised.

"It's because you're my mate." Hermione replies, unsure if that is the thing I wanted to hear. She is correct in being unsure.

"I understand that, sure, but why?" I pressed. I still had a smile on my face, but I was being serious. Hermione looks confused.

"I don't understand your-" Hermione starts.

"I'm in love with you." I cut Hermione short and watched her pretty brown eyes grow wide. "I've loved you since I knew Ginny did not love me. Now tell me, why did you mark me?"

Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth. Hermione-the-fish is kinda cute.

"I- I- that is to say…" Hermione stutters. I ruffled Hermione's hair more. She was beyond flustered.

"That is to say, what?" I question.

Hermione flushes.

"Harry I wasn't expecting this at all and I-"

"Just answer the question Hermione." I say cutting Hermione off once more.

Hermione looks up at me hopelessly.

"This isn't fair Harry! You just can't pressure me like this!"

"You're not going to eat unless you answer the question." I say. "Now, why did you mark me?"

Hermione lifts her hand to cover her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut for a moment.

"Alright!" she huffs. "I've fancied you since we were thirteen! And with my whole ordeal with Draco I was beginning to think that I would not be able to tell you because I love Draco too and I marked you because I cannot live without being next to you or by you or- Harry I hate you so much!!"

Hermione said this all really fast, and rather animatedly but I understood her. I've been speaking her language since forever, after all.

"But, my dearest Hermione, you just told me that you fancied me." I say in a teasing tone. "So now I'm all confused. Do you fancy me or hate me?"

Hermione glared at me. It was very attractive on her and before I formally recognized that I loved her, I found it attractive. She just did it to Ron so much that I found myself jealous, and disliking it. I fancy it a lot more now.

"Harry James Potter! I can't stand you!" Hermione turns to head into the Great Hall. I laugh and follow her.

"Love you too Hermione." I say grinning. I catch up to her and loop my arm with hers. She's all huffy, but is pleased as well. I know she isn't upset with me.

"Oy!"

Hermione and I turn around and see Ron coming towards us. We stop to wait for him.

"I've been calling you forever!" Ron says. "But I should've known you'd be with Hermione, since you weren't in bed and all."

Ron's voice is suggestive and I grin but Hermione gives Ron one of her famous looks.

"I'll have you know that Harry and I just met up a few minutes earlier. We did not have time, therefore, to do any of the nasty things going through for mind." She says. But she is grinning. She loops her free arm with Ron's and we continue to walk to the Great Hall. I can tell she is happy to have us around, and I can share the feeling. Having my two best friends around is the best feeling in the world. Honestly.

Breakfast is started and I notice Ron looking at the Slytherin table. I follow his gaze.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"'Mione's man isn't here this morning." Ron says. I glare at him.

"Her other man." Ron corrects himself.

"He had a meeting last night and is in no mood to come to breakfast." Hermione replies. "I'm going to bring him up some food later."

"Is he alright?" I ask.

Hermione shrugs.

"Not really, but I plan on making him feel better." Hermione replies.

Ron and I give Hermione looks.

"Not like that perverts." Hermione snaps.

I laugh. I didn't really care about Malfoy, I just did not want Hermione to be upset because of him. If he turned out to be a liar, I will kill him first regardless of the consequences.

"Hey Harry. Good morning."

I turn my head to the greeting and it is my…girlfriend, Ginny. How the word sounded so…tainted. I smiled, not feeling as bitter as I was this morning. I already knew that we would have to call it quits, I just didn't want to dig that far down and find it.

"Morning, Ginny." I say cheerfully.

"You're chipper this morning!" Ginny says happily. "Why?"

"Because it's the morning where I get to let you go." I said with my cheerful smile in place. Ginny's grin slowly fades.

"What…?" She is confused. I guess I have to clarify.

"I am breaking up with you, as of now." I said unable to keep the smile off my face. I know Ron and Hermione are pointedly looking away and conversing amongst themselves. I see the shock and pain all over Ginny's face, but did she honestly think I would not do this to her?

"W-why? W-what would cause you to do this?" Ginny asks me with teary eyes.

"I do want to make this a big scene. So let's go outside." I said standing up. Ron and Hermione look my way.

"Want us to come too?" Ron asks me.

I nod.

"That'd be helpful." I reply. Hermione stands up first and I knew it would happen, but Ginny starts pointing her finger at her.

"This is all your fault!" Ginny cries and stands up.

"Ginny, lets take this outside." I say quickly. I knew a thing or three about tempers and I did not want anyone else getting hurt.

"No! We're going to settle this now!" Ginny whips out her wand. By this time the Great Hall is almost silent. I hated things like this.

"Now, Miss Ginny Weasley, you are going to have to conduct yourself in a proper manner or else I will be forced to deduct House Points and owl your mother and father." Hermione said in her 'Head Girl' tone of voice.

Ginny reddened but I knew she could not possibly face her whole house as well as her mum. She stormed out of the Great Hall and we followed her.

"So how are we going to avoid being hexed?" Ron asks as we walk to the gardens.

"I didn't train you for nothing." Hermione snaps. "We'll have to reason with her first and if that doesn't work then we can curse her."

"Hermione! She's my sister!" Ron gasps.

"Fine, you're excluded then. Harry and I will hex her," Hermione huffs. She's so cute.

"You're impossible," Ron mutters.

"I'm joking Ronald," Hermione sighs. "I won't attack unless I'm attacked. Alright?"

Ron looks unsure but nods.

"But you have to admit she is in the wrong Ron. She cheated on me." I say, finally adding to the conversation.

"I'll admit it. That is why I'm on your side. But she is still blood." Ron says. "I'm just there as a witness to the whole Malfoy, Hermione…you thing."

Ron visibly shivers.

"It still weirds me out that the three of you will be sharing a bed…"

"We will not!" Hermione cries horrified. "We will be living in different homes. Or at least Harry and Draco will be. I'll have to switch from place to place,"

"That actually sounds pretty… bad Hermione." Ron grins.

Hermione sighs.

"I know… but it's the truth."

"Actually… the three of us doesn't sound so bad…" I say in an offhand kind of way.

Hermione turns to me positively shocked.

"Harry James!" she cries. "That is absolutely mad!"

I shrug.

"I've heard veela do that when there is more than one mate involved. And in our case there is certainly more than one mate." I say grinning.

Ron laughs at Hermione's expression then turns to me.

"Are you sure you don't fancy Malfoy, mate?" Ron asks me.

I'm repulsed by the very thought. I grab Hermione closer to me.

"The only one I'll fancy is Hermione. Ron don't even joke like that." I say seriously. Ron laughs and we enter the garden. I am in a poor mood thanks to Ron and Hermione is still in horrified shock. We walk to where Ginny is and find that her wand is happily pointed towards Hermione. I am not so happy about it and fight the urge to hex her right then and then.

"We did not come here to fight Ginny. We just want to explain things." I say quickly. "Please put your wand down."

"I don't want to here that crap!' Ginny seethes. "We were fine up until this morning!"

"Ginny… you and I both know that we weren't." I say calmly. I'm raging inside because for months I have been trying to deceive myself into thinking that she still loved me when she didn't. How could she, when she was cheating on me for so long?

"If we were not fine then why didn't you speak to me about it? Why did you go to Hermione?" Ginny is trying to put the guilty act on me like it's my fault.

"Because you're a liar." Hermione snaps. "Harry's not as dull as you take him for. He knew you were cheating on him but he was giving you a second chance!"

"What the hell do you know you Slytherin whore! You're no better than me!" Ginny says.

"Don't snap at me because I've claimed Harry as my own." Hermione says. I shiver in delight. The words sounded so lovely coming from her mouth.

"Ginny! We're only trying to sort things out!" Ron says quickly. "Please can we not resort to name calling?"

"Oh come off it Ron!" Ginny cries. "_She's_ not as innocent as people think she is! She's tricked you and Harry too!"

It wasn't Hermione's fault she desires our touch. It's because of the veela inside of her. I wasn't complaining because I could touch her all I wanted and she'd have to give in.

"You don't know anything about our situation Ginny! You can't say that about Hermione." Ron defends and I felt so proud of him.

"No _you_ don't seem to get it! She's been shagging Draco Malfoy! And I bet she's been in with his friend too!"

I felt Hermione shake beside me in anger.

"You ignorant little hypocrite! How dare you talk to me about shagging someone when you've been _in_ with Dean this whole time! How dare you shift the blame on me now that Harry's no longer interested! You little b-"

I grab Hermione's wrist and pull her close to me to keep her from cursing. I did not want to have her pretty mouth tainted with such harsh speech.

"Calm down 'Mione… relax," I say pressing my forehead against her own.

Hermione growls in warning but I don't let her go. The sound was incredibly sexy and I tremble. I know she feels my shiver because we are touching and I know she is enjoying it.

"Potter I'm not in the mood for this right now," Hermione says angrily, but her voice is barely above a whisper.

"What are you in the mood for?" I ask silkily.

Hermione smirks.

"Beating your ex to a pulp, then moving onto you," Hermione's voice did this sexy 'let's-go!' sort of thing and I had no idea she was capable of such a tone. Damn, this was no time to get aroused.

"You know how much I fancy your beatings…" I whisper huskily in Hermione's ear.

"We are trying _not_ to provoke her, if you two don't mind." Ron snaps. I grin and pull away from Hermione. She turns to Ginny and gives her a triumphant smirk. Being that Hermione's fancied me for so long, I think it's time she's felt that she was paid for it. But we were not trying to provoke Ginny… too much.

"Damn you! You can't prove I've been shagging anyone!" Ginny cries. "Harry why can't you see the truth about her?"

"Listen. I loved you, with everything I had and you threw it away! Do you expect me to just love you again and not give Hermione a chance?" I was trembling with rage and I really wanted to hex her to oblivion. It was worse than feeling as if Hermione had lied to me with Malfoy… I think. No, I think that was far worse because by that time, I was already in love with Hermione. Ginny opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't even talk! I don't want to hear any of your excuses because you never listened to mine!" I snap. "You're not worthy of me- damn I can't even tell what I think of you right now! You're lucky Ron's my best mate or else, I don't think I would be able to hold back."

I was so angry, I was tearing.

"I won't say I hate you, because I only have room in my heart to hate one personne but… you are on that thin line! Bugger it all Ginny! Was I not good enough for you? Am I not good looking enough for you? Why the hell would you…?"

I felt Hermione's head against my shoulder and Ron's hand on my other one. I was crying. Ginny opens her mouth again but I couldn't take it.

"Just don't talk, please." I say quietly. "We're over."

I turn around and start walking back to the castle. I wipe my eyes furiously. I feel… a little better, I think. Suddenly Hermione pushes me to the ground and I hear Ron yelling.

"Oh hell no-"

Hermione's fury is…indescribable.

I look up in time to see Hermione jump off of me and dash toward Ginny. Then I see her fist connect with Ginny's jaw. I am horrified and scramble to pull Hermione off of Ginny. Ron is also then pulling the two apart. Hermione's eyes are glowing and she is positively mad. I wrap my arms around her waist and Ron grabs her flailing arms.

"Go to the hospital wing now!" Ron commands Ginny and she scrambles away scared witless.

Ron and I drag an enraged Hermioneinto the castle. Her eyes are still glowing brown and she is honestly about to pound us both flat.

"Let me at the little whore!" she struggles to break free.

"Hermione calm down!" Ron says. "Mind your own damn business!"

Ron snaps at some onlookers.

"Hermione!!" I say tightening my hold on her waist.

Hermione growls at me and this time I'm more scared than aroused. Not saying I'm not aroused though.

"If you don't let me go-!"

More people were starting to look and I was getting a little annoyed. Hermione was stronger than she looked and it reminded me not to get on her bad side. Her naughty side maybe but not her bad one. Hermione was getting angrier by the second and Ron and I would be unable to hold her.

"Ron do a blinding spell!"

Ron nods and lets go of Hermione. I felt backwards not realizing how much strength Ron put into holding Hermione down. In a second a white light emitted from Ron's wand and the crowd yelled in blinded agony. I turn around causing Hermione to crouch down and expose her neck. In a flash I pull down her collar and chomp on her neck. She tenses then relaxes. I feel her blood in my mouth and at first I am repulsed but then it tastes sweet and I find myself intoxicated.

"That is so gross." Ron says and I realize he is kneeling besides us.

"Maybe but it has calmed Hermione down." I reply. "Are they all gone?"

"Naw, but I've threatened them enough to have them pee in their pants." Ron says smirking. "…Are you finished?"

I nod, detaching myself from Hermione neck. She is unconscious.

"Thanks." I say wiping my mouth on my robes.

Ron nods and takes Hermione from me. I feel a pang of jealousy but I squash it. Hermione is mine in all aspects. We take Hermione to the Head tower and ignore everyone who speaks to us.

"So… that thing you did…it looked like you were drinking her blood," Ron says offhandedly but I can tell he's both scared and intrigued.

"I was. But I hadn't intended to do so. I bit down harder than I thought I would but, I'm not complaining because it had to be done eventually." I explain to Ron.

"What do you mean 'had to be done eventually'?" Ron asks me.

I pull down my collar and show Ron my Mark.

"In order for veela to maintain our sanity we have to drink the blood of our mate. And it's not like a vampire Ron, we just have to have enough to mingle bloods." I finish.

"I… think I understand," Ron says quietly. "…So our 'Mione has… two?"

I nod.

"Yes… and we have to hand her over to Malfoy now." I'm bitter about it.

"Why?" Ron asks me.

"He was the first one to start this whole thing… so technically he has the most authority. You can't hear him, but he's telling me to bring Hermione to him."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"He won't eat her."

"You sure? He is Malfoy…"

"If he hurts her we have permission to kill him."

Ron chuckles but is silent for a moment.

"…If he dies… then won't 'Mione die as well?"

I look at Ron surprised but shake my head.

"…No, because she has me. But if Hermione dies, both Malfoy and I will die because there is only one mate for us."

Ron curses and I understand him completely. In the final war, we have to protect Hermione with everything we have, but knowing her she won't want to be protected. And with the veela inside of her, she will be the one doing all the protecting. I knew from the moment she growled at me that she would do anything to protect her mates. It's sexy and scary at the same time…

(LINE)

The last month has been surprisingly calm and peaceful- or so I thought as I was happily sitting in the courtyard. All of a sudden Ron and Hermione came running toward me looking panicked. I instantly knew what was going on. I stood up, feeling calmer than I thought I would, and faced my friends. Ron and Hermione were out of breath when they reached me. I look at them, trying my best to take in everything about them. If I was going to die right now, I wanted to think about my mates. I wanted to drink them up and smile in my last seconds.

As the two of them regained their breaths, I took a step closer and embraced them. I was never so comfortable in my entire life. I inhale their scents and find them to be have a lingering trace of musky fear. I frown.

"You knew it would come to this," I say quietly. "You knew but, you're still scared?" I hug my friends tighter.

"Calm down, or else I don't think I'll be able to fight," I finish softly. An overwhelming sadness comes over me and a tear falls from my eye. I clutch my friends even more. I feel their arms wrap around me. If this was the last time I was to see them, I wanted them to remember me as strong. I finally release them and look into their eyes. They are less frightened now and look at me calmly. I smile, knowing that I have relaxed them, because I am their leader.

"Let's go." I said.

On the way there Ron and Hermione explain that Voldemort busted into the castle and that he is in other courtyard- the bigger one, the one for the Great Battle. I am ready for everything because this is my destiny. I have prepared for it- my friends and I have prepared for it. So, I have nothing to fear.

I run out into the courtyard and everything stops. I release a breath- ready to fight Voldemort. I look around and notice his Death Eaters crowded around him. They are all covered in their black hoods with their wands raised. The D.A. are there and I look around and notice the Order there as well. Something strange catches my sense of smell. I can't put a name to it so I train my eyes on Voldemort. The bastard is sneering at me.

"At long last Harry," Voldemort starts. "How you've grown. You look just like your father, but of course, you have your mother's eyes."

"Shut-up!" I spit. "You have no right to talk about my parents!"

Voldemort chuckles and I shiver with repulsion.

"Why ever not, Harry? We are connected, you and I," Voldemort says in his low hissing voice.

"I'd never be connected to a bastard like you!" I feel disgusted at the thought. "Let's finish this right now!"

Voldemort's Death Eaters laugh.

"So eager to die Potter?" the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange comes to my ears. That little whore pushed Sirius behind the veil. I was trembling with rage. She was the reason I did not have a happy life- a second father.

"Even if he was you wouldn't be the one to kill him!" I turn my head when Ron started speaking.

"I wouldn't even waste my breath on a muggle-lover like you!" Bellatrix spat.

Hermione laughed.

"Would you rather fight a muggle-born then?" She asks grinning. "I'll be glad to accommodate you."

Hermione is cracking her fingers and I realize that she hasn't taken out her wand yet. Was she mad? Voldemort laughs again.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want Malfoy to _accommodate_ you?" he sneers. "I'm quite sure he'll love to watch you writhe in pain."

Hermione grins. She turns her head and I see the most frightening look upon her face.

"Not if I make him writhe first…" Hermione's voice is low and dangerous. There is no room for arousal.

"Don't be so cocky, mudblood. I never loved you for a second," Draco says as he removes his hood. His expression was serious and if I thought that he was joking at first, my mind was completely changed after seeing the look in his eyes. They were cold and filled with hatred for Hermione. I felt scared for Hermione and furious at Malfoy. The damn aristocrat sneers.

"What? Did you actually _believe_ all of that?" Malfoy questions my best mate. "Why in the world would I even want _you_?"

Hermione, silent, lifted her hand to touch her neck.

"If that's true then what's this? Surely you can't erase it." Her voice wasn't weak yet, but it wasn't strong like normal.

Malfoy laughed.

"You foolish mudblood! My veelan blood would never choose you! I already have a mate. That was just for show," Malfoy replies with maniacal eyes. "Unfortunately I had to share some of my precious blood but since I don't really care, I can kill you off right now."

Hermione was silent. I didn't know what I was feeling from her.

"You're a filthy dirty blood- not even worthy of the name of Malfoy. I'm disgusted I even touched you."

A tear slips from Hermione's eye. Malfoy broke the straw when he spat on the ground. Ron curses loudly at Malfoy. My wand started to glow and I point it at Malfoy. The Death Eaters all tense but did not do anything.

"You've just broken the only thing tying you to the ship, Malfoy," I say in low tones. My wand grew brighter. A terrible power was rising in me. My eyes were glowing and I noticed Ron take a step back from me.

"Go ahead Potter, fire at me," Malfoy sneers. "You wouldn't dare because your precious _mudblood_ with hate you for it."

Without hesitation I throw a hex at Malfoy. His cheek starts to bleed and he looks at me surprised.

"I am not no nice," my voice won't go any louder than a rough whisper. I raise my wand and point it directly at his heart. The only reason I hit his cheek was because Hermione moved my arm at the last second.

"Oh Harry, don't be so gentle," Hermione says in a raspy breath. "Ron, I and the others will take on the Death Eaters. You handle Voldemort."

"Do you honestly think we're scared of you, mudblood?" Dolohov says ginning. Hermione turns frighteningly sinister eyes onto the hooded Dolohov. Her hand shakes as she lifts it to her stomach. I feel a awesome aura come from Hermione I realize she is far beyond my control.

"I have… a debt to repay." There was such a small pause between her sentence and the hex she cast upon Dolohov that took me several seconds to realize he was thrown into the castle wall and spitting blood. Dolohov's hood came off and one another Death Eater went over to help him up. Dolohov coughs blood, still in shock from Hermione's attack. I looked back at Hermione, actually feeling wary of her. Her eyes were glowing and she was smiling strangely. How long had she been harboring such hated for Dolohov? And why?

"Blood hell," Ron gasps covering his mouth. "'Mione, what the hell is wrong with you."

Hermione moves her hand from her stomach and closes her eyes. When she opens them they no longer glowing.

"Harry, this is a war. Why are we just standing here waiting to be attacked?!" Hermione sounds furious, but she was right.

"So eager to die, mudblood?" Malfoy sneers. Ron and I didn't even get the chance to say "shut-up" before Malfoy was knocked onto the ground. But it was not by a hex, that Malfoy was uprooted, but by Hermione's fist. Somehow she had apparted herself in front of Malfoy but no one could apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. I was amazed but had little time to be because I spell whizzed by my ear. Voldemort grinned and the war actually starts.

The air is filled with color and noise. I am feeling so many things that I need a way to let it all go. Luckily for me, Voldemort is waiting for me to reach him. I pummel my way through hexes and spell, Death Eaters and Order members alike, until I make my way to Voldemort. We don't even bother talking to one another and begin out duel. Out of the corner of my eye Ron and Bellatrix are fiercely firing spells at one another, while his sister is leading the order into battle with various members of the Dark. Hermione is happily (or angrily really) entertaining Malfoy and Dolohov with her breath taking wandless magic. I grin knowing that Malfoy was not going to get out of this alive. And Hermione knew not to underestimate him or any of the Death Eaters, but she was not to be underestimated herself. Not to mention she was in a right state.

I dodge a spell but get cut in the arm by a dual one. I roll onto the floor and groan in pain. I feel as if my arm is on fire. I don't have time to think before I leap out of the way of another hex. I fire my own at Voldemort and he easily dodges it. I shoot several others that are all easily avoided. I realize for the first time what I am up against. Voldemort laughs.

"My it is a pity the Prophecy has chosen a boy with such lousy aim," Voldemort mocks me. I hate being mocked.

"Shut-up!" I cry running forward and throwing an arsenal of hexes. Voldemort actually has to move more to avoid being hit. He casts a spell and it hits me in the stomach. I double over in pain.

"Harry!" I hear Remus cry. "Stand up!"

Oh yeah, sure, easier said than done. I manage to roll away from Voldemort and quickly hold my stomach from the pain. I look at my hand and see that it is covered in blood. What the hell…? I wince and try to stand up.

"Does it hurt Potter?" Voldemort laughs.

I manage to get to my feet but the puddle of blood they are in don't make me feel better.

"Harry you idiot! Use the healing spell I taught you!" Hermione's voice cuts through the air. Voldemort growls and hexes Hermione to the ground. She laughs as the spell hits her and she disappears. I blink my eyes several times as I use the healing spell.

"You missed me," Hermione laughs again. She is on the other side of Voldemort. He turns around.

"Your magic is good."

"I pay attention in class." Hermione replies grinning. Just then Dolohov and Malfoy appear next to her and engage her in battle once more. Her diversion is enough to alloy my strength to come back. I hear Ron yelling something obscene and Remus laughing. I'm so glad they are having fun.

Voldemort turns back to me and I engage him in battle once more.

(LINE)

I am broken and bleeding so much that it hurt to breathe. But I have to fight for everyone who has fallen. I get hit by Voldemort once more and I don't think I can take much more. _Crucio_ is more than I can bare and I am being forced to take it. I cry out, unable to keep it in any longer. I am barely able to see past Voldemort but I am not the only one suffering. Light was waning and dying out. We couldn't hold out much longer, but it hurt so much.

Suddenly a green light from Ron's wand shot through Bellatrix and her scream sounded throughout the grounds. Something akin to hope flittered through me. Voldemort took a step back from me and glared death at Ron. He slowly left me to make his way to Ron. I tried to speak but couldn't. I couldn't warn Ron about Voldemort. Panic filled me. I tried again but nothing came out. I shook with despair. If Voldemort got any closer to him, he would die.

"Oy, snake-face!"

Voldemort stops walking and turns to the voice. I lift my head barely and notice Blaise Zabini grinning. Suddenly I feel arms lift me off the ground. A white light engulfs me and I feel slightly better.

"'O will need a proper 'ealer for your injuries Monsieur Potter," an attractive masculine voice said. I looked up at the speaker. It was a personne I did not know, but he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life. He had long white hair and perfectly arched eye-brows. His accent was French and it fit him perfectly with his aristocratic features. A familiar scent fills me again and I realize that this is the scent from before. This man… is veela.

"Zabini, do you want to die?" Voldemort asks in a low voice.

"You might get to me, but my mate would never allow my harm," Zabini says grins.

"You're mate will not be able to collect the piece of you once I'm finished," Voldemort threatens coolly.

"Ha! Don't underestimate us veela!" Hermione joins Blaise. She is in front of Ron like a shield. Voldemort grins and throws a hex at Hermione with wandless magic. To my surprise and Voldemort's, Hermione dodges it grinningly.

"I'd kill you if it were my destiny," Hermione growls. "No, I'd kill you because you've injured my mate. _Both_ of them."

Voldemort laughs loudly.

"Are you deaf, mudblood? Malfoy wants nothing to do with you!" Voldemort says. "Or do you need him to testify again?"

"I'd have him, but I knocked him unconscious a while ago," Hermione replies steadily pointing her wand at Voldemort. Voldemort sneers.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Voldemort asks. "No one can, not even Potter."

I laugh and step forward, feeling powerful.

"Look around you Riddle. Your precious Death Eaters are nearly all dead and there is only you left. We've destroyed your horcruxes and now you've got us to deal with," I say.

"Feeling strong now that your friends are with you, Potter?" Voldemort asks, turning to me.

"Don't most people?" I ask. Out of the corner of my eye Hermione is helping Ron to his feet. Voldemort smirks and I feel panic trickle down my system. Next thing I know, Ron and Hermione are thrown back by a wandless hex. They are left torn and bleeding. I growl in anger. I step forward and engage Voldemort in a battle. We fight relentlessly until he comes upon Ron and Hermione and takes Hermione hostage. I stop, unable to move on.

"Oh, this is a problem for you, isn't it Potter?" He asks grinning. "If she dies, you'll be dead too. How… fortunate." Hermione is struggling to break free but it silenced by Voldemort's soft whisper in her ear. Hermione's eyes roll to the back of her head and she is unconscious.

"Let… Hermione… go," I growl.

Voldemort smirks and moves Hermione's head to the side, exposing her neck. He opens his mouth.

"Don't you dare," I tremble. "Don't you dare touch her…"

Voldemort's mouth opens more and his tongue slides over Hermione's sweet flesh. I am repulsed.

"For someone 'oo 'as a dislike for muggle-borns, 'oo are taking a liking for 'er," the Frenchman I did not know said.

"I think I can over look her blood for a moment and consider the advantages." Voldemort says. I don't even want to know what the hell he is talking about. But Ron asks.

"What advantages?"

Voldemort laughs wickedly.

"A most powerful heir," his voice is low and disgusting.

I shake in my rage.

"Get off her right now!!" I yell.

Voldemort kisses unconscious Hermione's neck.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" I bellow.

Suddenly a light from behind Voldemort catches him in the back and he drops Hermione. I run to catch her before she falls to the ground. Quicker than lightning I scourgify her, and hug her to me. I… was actually afraid he was going to kill her.

"Malfoy, you dare defy me as well?" Voldemort asks angrily.

"…You just touched my mate," Malfoy looks like he is even more disgusted than I am, but that isn't true at all. If anything we're equally repulsed.

"I will kill you for this," Voldemort says with glowing fingers.

"Not if I kill you first!" I cry. I hand Hermione over to Remus and charge at Voldemort. This time, I was going to finish it. A bright, green light glowed from my fingers. I felt the Death Curse on the tip of my tongue, ready to spill from my lips. All my anger, my hatred, my fear was pulled into it. Voldemort was going to die, so that I could finally live. Voldemort was ready. We said the final curse.

"Avada Kerdavera!!"

(LINE)

A/N: Alright!! Next chapter is the last one!! Are you excited? Let's see what happends!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Phew, it's been long journey! No let me stop. This is the last chapter of Veelan. I hope everyone liked it. I surely did.!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did rating T would really be 16+.

Veelan

Epilogue

Hermione rolled onto her side. She was feeling nauseous.

Nausea was only the beginning. After her very…explosive night, her back was hurting, her neck was hurt and Merlin knew her nether regions were in pain! Hermione let out a gruff groaning noise and tried to sit up. Two pairs of arms and a leg prevented her movement.

Harry Potter, the absolutely taken 'Boy-who-lived', had is head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her ribcage. He pulled her closer and prevented any movement. Hermione looked at him poorly. She wasn't feeling very well and he wasn't helping it. But he wasn't the only one.

Draco Malfoy, in all his blond and naked glory, was sleeping peacefully with his head in the crook of her neck and his arms firmly around her waist. Hermione could feel his breath in her ear and shivered.

"Stop moving," Draco's hoarse voice muttered. "Go back to sleep."

Hermione would have looked at him, but she couldn't.

"I have to go to the loo," Hermione whined.

Harry's messy hair, then very attractive face came into view.

"No you don't," Harry whispered. A very….dangerous gleam was in his eye.

Hermione had to take action.

"Yes I do, now may I go?" she asked shaking herself free from Harry and Draco. Her boys groaned in frustration.

"You're ruining a perfectly good recapitulation," Harry moaned. "How am I supposed to out-do Malfoy now?"

"You won't," Draco sneered.

Harry growled.

"If I weren't naked, I'd jump up and beat you senseless," Harry growled.

Draco smirked.

"It's not like you're hiding something I haven't seen before Potter," he said. "And I'm not seeing correctly, than we both aren't naked."

Harry flushed.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Harry snapped.

Draco shrugged.

"I'm just stating the facts, not admiring you," Draco visibly cringed. "The only naked one I want to admire is Hermione."

"Make that two of us," Harry agreed. Hermione was already in the washroom, trying to make her nausea go away. Her stomach relieved itself in the toilet and now she was in the bathtub with cold water washing over her.

"…Could it be? I wonder…"

Hermione took one of the bottles by the edge of the bathtub and looked at it. It had not yet changed colors.

"Could what be?" Harry asked walking into the washroom. He was decent with his boxers on. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I've been better," Hermione replied smiling.

"What's that?" Draco inquired looking at the bottle in Hermione's hands. He also had his boxers on.

"A pregnancy test," Hermione replied.

Harry and Draco gave Hermione blank looks.

"Could it be… that you are…?" Harry asked with a smile coming to his face.

Hermione shrugged.

"Don't get too excited yet," she muttered. "This thing hasn't changed colors yet, and I think I'm going to puke again."

Hermione was right on the second account. She scrambled out of the bathtub and to the toilet. Harry knelt beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Draco, there's a robe in the closet," Harry said. "Can you bring it here?"

Draco nodded and left the bathroom. He returned a minute later and handed Harry the robe. Harry placed it around Hermione whose head rested against the cool toilet seat.

"…This is horrible," Hermione groaned after she scourgified herself. "Why don't men do this?"

"Because we are unable to handle pushing out a living organism," Draco replied. "Why would we want to go through all of that anyway?"

"If I weren't so ill I'd hex you," Hermione groaned.

"Thank Merlin you are," Draco grinned. His eyes caught something. He walked over and picked up the bottle Hermione previously held in her hand.

"What color is this supposed to be?" he asked.

"Blue," Hermione replied.

Draco chuckled and held the bottle in front of Hermione and Harry's faces.

"Well look what colour we have here?"

Harry's eyes widened in excitement. Hermione smiled.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione you're pregnant!!" Harry took Hermione's head from the toilet and hugged her fiercely.

"Oy Potter, be gentle!" Draco snapped. "We can't manhandle her anymore…no matter how depressing that prospect is."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm quite happy about that," she said. "After last night… well I don't think I would be about to handle any more."

Draco chuckled.

"You started all of that," he said. "I'd say you were manhandling us."

"And look who paid the price?" Hermione groaned and stood up. She wobbled a little and Draco caught her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Harry followed. Draco tucked Hermione into the bed and made sure she was comfortable. Harry opened the curtains around his bedroom and the sunlight came pouring in. Draco softly caressed Hermione's cheeks and purred gently. His eyes were glowing warmly.

"My mate, my sweet love," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "I can't tell you how happy I am."

Hermione smiled warmly.

"I know," she said. "You look very pleased."

Draco placed his hand on her stomach. His eyes glowed with a little more ferocity.

"My seed," he whispered.

Hermione shivered and looked away. Her heart sped up. Just then, Harry plopped down beside her and glared at Draco.

"How can you be sure it's _your_ seed?" he questioned. "For all we know, it could be mine."

"First come, first serve," Draco snarled. His eyes were glowing predatorily toward Harry. Harry's eyes reflected the same anger and possessiveness.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked. "It's been two years since you first claimed her and I've had plenty in between."

Draco grabbed Harry by his neck, growling but Harry had his wand pointed into Draco's.

"Gentleman!" Hermione cried. "I'm hungry! Now if you don't mind I'm hungry and I don't need stress right now."

Draco let go of Harry and Harry moved the wand pointed into Draco's neck. Just then, a loud pop was heard throughout the flat.

"Oy! Harry! Malfoy!" the voice of Ron Weasley said. Hermione shot up. Draco and Harry pushed her back down.

"You are going to rest," Draco said. "Harry's going to cook you something."

Hermione frowned but nodded. Harry and Draco made their way to the door (making themselves halfway decent by putting on some pants).

"Ron! Hey!" Harry said smiling. "Why are you here?"

Ron Weasley happily embraced his friend.

"I just wanted to stop by," Ron said. "How are you? Is married life treating you well?"

Harry grinned.

"You know it is," Harry said. "Oh guess what?"

Draco smirked and tuned out the conversation between Harry and Ron. He turned his head to the side.

"Blaise, how are you today?" Draco asked.

Blaise Zabini sat in a chair smiling and looking as if he had been there the whole time. Draco knew that was not the case and that Blaise enjoyed sneaking up on him.

"Quite well," Blaise replied. "How's your wife?"

Draco smirked.

"Sleeping right now," Draco replied.

"Tire you out last night?" Blaise questioned.

Draco chuckled.

"Of course," he replied. "I'd tell you the news, but I think you already know."

"Congratulations," Blaise said standing up. He gave Draco a hug. "You must be very happy."

"I am," Draco replied. "How's France?"

Blaise's eyes lit up softly.

"Wonderful," Blaise replied. "He gives his regards to your wife. He will be here soon."

"We're entertaining more people?" Harry asked.

Blaise smiled widely.

"Harry, congratulations," Blaise said. Harry grinned.

"Could smell the new all the way from France could you?" Harry asked slapping Blaise on the back.

"We offer our congrats. Is there anything we can do for you?" Blaise asked.

"Us too!" Ron said quickly. "You know mum is going to go ballistic when she hears and Luna is very good with children."

Harry and Draco grinned.

"We'll let you know," they said.

(Line)

Harry nervously tapped his foot while Draco's face was impassive. They threatened the medi-witches and wizards with their lives, if Hermione or their children were injured in any way. After three hours, a medi-witch came out of the Emergency Room with a relieved expression on her face.

"Miss Potter Malfoy is ready to see you now. Please go to Suite 5."

Draco and Harry shot up and rushed to the hospital room. Harry and Draco had no problems getting Hermione into the best room in the hospital and having the best doctors to assist her. They were not going to avoid having her injured because of someone incompetent. Harry opened the door to Suite 5.

"Yay! Look boys, your fathers are here," Hermione said as Draco and Harry walked into the room. Harry and Draco's eyes widened before warm grins crept onto their faces.

"I can't believe this," Harry said. Hermione was holding two little bundles wrapped in blue blankets. She looked so happy… and so tired.

"Believe it gentlemen, I had to push them out," Hermione said laughing. Draco walked over and tenderly picked one up.

"He's so light, and fragile," Draco said. "Hermione, I'm so proud of you."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione sweetly.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come in with me," Hermione said. "Two of you would've been too much to handle and I think you might've killed the medi-wizard."

"It was a man…?" Harry questioned cooing the sleeping child in his hand.

Hermione laughed.

"Harry men are very good at this sort of thing," Hermione said. "I'll have you know my gynecologist is a man."

"…We're having a bloodbath tonight," Draco said with his eyes glowing.

Hermione shook her head and just then the child in Draco's arms started to cry. The child's cry woke up the one in Harry's arms and he began crying too. Both Draco and Harry were frantic, trying to make the babies calm down.

"Give them here," Hermione said. Harry and Draco both handed their boys to Hermione. Within seconds the children ceased crying.

"See? They just wanted mummy," Hermione said. "You boys are too cute."

Harry frowned.

"I think I'm going to get jealous," he muttered. "Some little blonde haired brat is taking my wife away from me."

"Actually, Harry," Hermione started, "one is going to blonde and one is going to be brunette. And one is going to have green eyes and one is going to have grey."

Harry and Draco stood amazed.

"Really?" Draco asked. "But that leaves you a little left out, doesn't it?"

Hermione frowned.

"Don't rub it in," she muttered. "I just hope they are brilliant when they grow up."

Harry chuckled.

"…By the way, have you thought of any name?" he asked.

"Please, I do not want to name my child by my father's name," Draco said. He gently stroked the child's head before removing the blanket from around it. The child's hair was black.

"I like having my father's name being carried on," Harry said with rocking slowly with the flaxen haired child.

"I like the names Aden and Sirius," Hermione replied. "So I think we're going to have to stick with those."

Harry smirked.

"Says who?" he asked.

"I think you've gotten a little cocky since we haven't broken you in for a while," Draco grins. "I daresay that'll have to change."

Hermione gives her husbands a goading smile.

"I dare you."

Just then, a knock on the door is heard and throngs of people enter the room. Hermione sees Ron and Luna, Ginny, Neville, Blaise and Noble, just to name a few. She smiled and laughed as Fred and George bring firecrackers into the room.

"Congratulations Potter Malfoys!" everyone chanted.

Draco nodded, Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head but smiled. This was their family.

(LINE)

A/N: That's it! I hope everyone liked it!! I wasn't in the mood for making a long chapter, sorry! Yay, one down one to go!! Thank-you so much for the great reviews!


End file.
